Un cambio (In)Necesario
by YileBerry
Summary: ¿En algún momento deseaste cambiar algo de tu vida? Y si así fuera ¿Qué sería? ¿Y si lo que pides no es precisamente lo que quieres? -¡Tengo Tetas y una puta vagina!.- Cuidado con lo que deseas.
1. Chapter 1 Estúpido deseo

Capítulo 01: **Estupido deseó.**

Se veía caminar por los pasillos de la secundaria Konoha a una linda chica de singular cabellera rosada, la pelirosa aparte de poseer un cabello extravagante también posee unos hermosos y brillantes ojos de un color verde jade. Su aspecto físico no era muy ostentoso, su complexión era delgada pero con buenas curvas, de delantera no era muy proporcionada pero cuando de retaguardia se trataba Sakura sacaba la cara por el equipo.

La joven pelirosada se dirigía hacia su salón de clase, donde se encontraría con sus amigos de toda la vida, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

Su situación era algo complicada pero graciosa al mismo tiempo, Sakura estaba enamorada desde que tiene uso de razón de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto estaba perdido por Sakura, pero ninguno era correspondido. O Bueno, eso se pensaba.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal están?.-Saludo con una gran sonrisa y un ademán de mano la chica pelirosa.

Sasuke tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de su amiga pelirosada, pero él se hacía el desentendido con ella, realmente le tenía aprecio a la pelirosa pero para él ella era solamente su mejor amiga incondicional. No creía necesario decirle algo que ella ya sabía y realmente no quería romperle, aún mas, el corazón a Sakura.

Ambos chicos eran muy codiciados por la población femenina de la institución y ambos eran consiente de ello pero realmente no les importaba. Sasuke porque sencillamente le parecía molestó y Naruto porque su corazón le pertenecía a la chica pelirosada.

-¡Muy bien Sakura-chan!.-E igualmente Naruto le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, como todos los días.

Sasuke simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, ella era su mejor amiga pero su actitud nunca fue muy comunicativa.

-Muy bien chicos, empezamos la clase.-La interrupción de su profesor guía les interrumpió la conversación de los tres jóvenes para prestar atención a clases.

Todos estaba sucediendo con total tranquilidad como cualquier día, el grupo de amigos estaba relajado y hasta aburridos, sentían que sería otro día como cualquier otro pero lo que ellos no me sabian, era que por la idiotez de uno de los integrantes todo iba a cambiar, para todos..

 **...**

Todo. Habia. Sido. Un. Desastre.

Se veía a Sasuke caminar con un humor de perros, después de clases un grupo de chicas lo habían asaltado sin darle oportunidad de escabullirse, tuvo que rechazar más de una vez a ese grupo de locas acosadoras que le insistieron demasiado, Y no exageraba hasta le insinuaron una orgía, Y como ellas no estaban aceptado un no tuvo que recurrir a su amargo carácter, causando que las chicas empezarán de mártir y se soltaran a llorar causándole fastidio extremo.

Después de eso paso lo que más le terminó de fastidiar el día, al parecer su "querida amiga" se había llenado de valor y al fin había decidido a declararle sus sentimientos. Él como ya estaba con él humor de toqué su respuesta fue, en extremo, grosera causando que este se soltara a llorar causándole más estres y volviera a responderle mal. La chica herida y asustada solamente bajo la cabeza con tristeza, pronunció un bajito "está bien" y se fue dejándolo ahí.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, aunque realmente fue muy tarde, se arrepintió pero tampoco fue detrás de la pelirosa ya que su orgullo fue más grande que su arrepentimiento. Pero el sentimiento de culpa era grande haciendo que todo el dia tuviera ese , fastidioso según él, sentimiento dándole un estrés extremo.

Y ahí estaba él, llegando a su casa después de tan estúpido día de clase, totalmente enojado y con el humor de los mil demonios, Sus padres vieron el mal humor que el menor se cargaba así que decidieron dejaron tranquilo y su hermano mayor no siento estúpido no le hizo ninguna de sus bromas, por hoy.

-¡Esto es una estupidez!.-Siseo con los dientes apretados y el enojo a flor de piel.-Yo no quiero está mierda, sólo quiero una vida tranquila y sin tanto problema.-dijo mirando al cielo y un pequeño destello llamo su atención, era una estrella.-De verdad.. sólo deseo una vida tranquila.-Un suspiro salió de sus labios.-Que estupidez.-Y luego de autorregañarse se fue a su cama a dormir.

-Jijijiji.-En el aire, el sonido de una risilla traviesa fue lo que se escuchó.

Mañana sería un nuevo día o tal vez.. ¿Vida?.

 **...**

Un nuevo día empezaba y una delicada figura entre sábanas blancas ponía expresión de fastidio por que la luz del sol se colaba por su ventana, con total fastidio sacó una de sus delicadas manos para tomar un borde de la cobija y taparse hasta la cabeza para que la luz no le molestará.

-Sasuke, Cariño levantate.-La voz de su madre lo sacó del mundo de los sueños en el que estaba volviendo a entrar.-Mira niña, levantate ahora mismo que se te hace tarde.- Dice mientras que jalaba la cobija que cubría el cuerpo.

-Mamá, cinco minu...-Sus oídos captaron un tono de voz muy femenino y al ver que este callaba al mismo tiempo que él de asustó.

-¡Nada de cinco minutos jovencita, la última vez que me dijiste eso llegaste tarde a tu primer a clase!.-Lo dicho por su madre terminó de despertarlo.

-¿Joven..cita?.-Susurro para si mismo y nuevamente ese tono femenino estaba ahí.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, allí se asomó rápido frente al espejo que ahí había y casi se desmaya de la impresión, delante de él.. ¿O ella? Estaba el reflejo de una chica no muy alta, delgada, de rostro blanco y grandes ojos negros, largo cabello negro un poco alborotado.

No cabía de la impresión por lo que estaba viendo, realmente pensaba que eso era un mal sueño así que desesperado empezó a echarse agua en la cara para ver si la pesadilla acababa pero nada sucedía. Abrió su boca poco a poco, como preparando para soltar un grito, pero rápidamente llevo sus manos para tapar su boca, si gritaba todos en su casa se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal y no tenía explicación lógica para dar así que mejor se quedó callado.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, se puso a pensar en que podía hacer; primero debían seguir con su vida tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas, si le llegaba a decir a alguien lo que le paso lo tacharian de loco y hasta a un psiquiatra iría a parar. Segundo; buscaría alguna razón lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando y por último, encontrar una solución a todo eso. Ya con algo planeado en su cabeza salió del baño lo más tranquilo posible.

Camino a su armario a buscar su uniforme, iría a la secundaria y tantearia el terreno a ver si conseguía alguna información de lo sucedido, sacó sus cosas y cuando llegó al lugar de la ropa interior un enorme sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, se le había olvidado que ahora era una chica y una "Chica" en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Esto será un problema.-Un enorme sonrojo se apodera de su cara nuevamente al momento de levantar un poco su camisa y ver sus pechos.

Su acción causo que su rostro pasará de rojo a un intenso morado, de chico ya había visto a una mujer desnuda, podía ser indiferente a la población femenina pero el sexo era parte de su vida. Volviendo a encerrarse al baño empieza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, empezó a mirarse en el espejo, primero sus pechos, realmente no eran muy grandes, el tamaño le recordaba un poco al tamaño de los pechos de su amiga pelirosa y podría jurar que eran un poco más pequeños. Luego paso a su cintura, tenía una linda cintura y un vientre plano, luego paso a sus caderas, tenía una buenas cadera junto a un voluptuosa retaguardia.

Se quedó mirándose el trasero, realmente tenía un trasero lindo, rellenito, buena forma y era bastante firme. Así que satisfecho con una parte de su nuevo cuerpo fue a vestirse.

Al llegar y ver todas sus cosas listas empezó a ponerse las bragas, realmente era bastante extraño para él usar ropa interior femenina, era bastante pequeña y un poco más ajustada que la masculina, Luego paso al sujetador, ahí fue donde empezó lo complicado. Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de como rayos se ponía eso, sabía quitarlo, más no ponerlo.

Luchando con esa cosa y el resto de ropa terminó de vestirse, satisfecho con la ropa fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a peinarse, realmente no fue gran cosa, solamente paso el peine soltando los pocos nudos y su cabello quedo listo aunque como siempre un poco alborotado.

Vio el reloj que había en su cuarto y casi pega el grito al cielo, faltan unos diez minutos para que empezarán las clases, tomo rápido su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa.

El día apenas estaba empezando.

 **...**

Normalmente él era el centro de atención de la mayoría de la población institucional pero ese día todo el mundo le pasaba de largo y hasta se podría decir que ni siquiera le tomaban en cuenta, llegó a esa conclusión después de que un chico más grande que él viniera en lado contrario y chocara con ella haciéndola caer ¡Y sin detenerse a ayudarle a levantar! No es que lo necesitará pero con eso se dio cuenta que él chico nisiquiera noto su presencia. Hoy, ahora en su nuevo cuerpo él era un fantasma, nadie le veía y nadie le notaba.

Llego a su salón y se fue a su lugar de siempre a esperar, tal vez si hablaba con Naruto o Sakura podría...

¡NARUTO Y SAKURA!

Hasta apenas se acordaba de ellos, no sabía si ellos había cambiado igual o seguirían siendo los mismo de siempre. El estar tan concentrado en sus pensamiento no nota a una muy, muy nerviosa rubia que miraba a todas partes como buscando algo y cuando encontró lo que buscaba corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar junto a ello.

-¡Oh por Dios Teme!.-El estado de nerviosismo era muy evidente en la rubia.-Tu también eres una chica.-Al parecer la rubia se controlaba por no hacer ningún escándalo.

-Ya va.-La pelinegra hasta apenas iba cayendo en cuenta.-¿¡Naruto!?.-Su expansión fue un poco más fuerte de lo que quería pero al parecer nadie le presto atencion.

-¡No idiota! ¡Soy tu abuela en bikini!.-Le respondió con todo el sarcasmo posible.-¡Obviamente estúpido!.-Exasperado, la rubia lo miraba con intenciones homicidas.

\- Eres mujer.-Susurro más para si que para Naruto y este se le quedo mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-Pues si mi memoria no me falla y la clase de biología no se equivoca, tengo tetas y una vagina y al parecer, ¡Eso me hace Chica!.-Naruto parecía que estuviera a punto de entrar en un colapsó, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

-Calmate imbécil, estas llamando mucho la atención.-Le reprendió enojado Sasuke, de por sí ya todo era muy extraño y complejo como para que Naruto hiciera un escandalo.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contestarle de la misma manera grosera que este, un gran estruendo parecido al que hacen las manadas de elefantes al correr sonó por todo el pasillo llamando la atención de todos, el sonido cada vez era más cercano al salón asustando a todos un poco cuando de repente a puerta de su salón se abre bruscamente sacándole un grito de terror a todo el salón.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse todo el salón soltó un suspiro de alivio, el sonido de la estampida de alejaba cada vez más del salón relajandolos a todos.

Pegado a la puerta del salón estaba nada más y nada menos que un muy apuesto chico pelirosa. El muchacho era bastante alto, medía entre 1.76 a 1.80, su cuerpo era bastante acuerpado, tenía músculos de buen tamaño y estaban algo marcados aunque no exagerado ya que su complexión era delgada. Su cara era perfilada y filosa, su barbilla firme y sus pómulos se le veían suaves, Sus finos pero carnosos labios eran de un tono llamativo, como un rosado que contrastaba con su piel blanca. Y por último las joyas de la corona, Su rosado cabello era largo al grado de tenerlo atado en una coleta alta y este aún así caí en cascada, Y sus filosos ojos de color verde jade. Todo un espectáculo.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y paseo su mirada por todo el salón buscando algo, repitiendo la acción del rubio anteriormente, y al conseguir lo que tanto buscaba se acercó rápidamente al lugar.

-¡Ustedes!.-Les dijo bajito pero con gran exaltación.-¡Son chicas!.-Al estar con la mandíbula apretada la "a" le salió alargada

La rubia y la pelinegra no respondian, si pensaban que el chico fisicamente era bastante atractivo, porque así ellos fueran chicos sabían reconocer un hombre atractivo, su voz las dejo hipnotizada.

Su tono de voz sin quererlo era bastante sensual, su profundo tono era como escuchar el ruido que hacía la seda al rozar alguna superficie, Así de sensual.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Están ahí?, ¿Hola?.-Decia mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente al rostro de ambos chicas.

Las dos jovenes despertaron de un trance agitando su cabeza, se habían dejado llevar por la gran impresión de ver a su amiga, ahora amigo, pelirosa ser un chico tan apuesto.

-S-sakura-Ch...¿Sakura-kun?.-pregunto extrañado el rubio que fue el primero en reaccionar.

-No importa como me llames Naruto, lo importante es.-Un silencio dramático se formó entre ellos.-¿Por qué cojones soy un estúpido chico y ustedes chicas?.-Pregunto mientras movía las manos hacía ella luego hacía Sasuke y a Naruto consecutivamente.-Emmm.. se que está fuera de lugar pero, Naruto de chica es bastante atractiva.-Su estado de desesperación había pasado a uno incrédulo mirando a la rubia.

Sasuke volteó su rostro para ver a Naruto y la rubia bajo su cara para apreciar su cuerpo. La rubia en si era bastante atractiva, era delgada con una linda cintura, caderas anchas y trasero rellenito, pero no igual de firme y levantado como el de Sasuke, Y para finalizar un busto del mismo tamaño que el de Hinata, se podría decir que hasta un poco mas grande.

El rostro se la rubia también era bastante hermoso, su piel un poco morena resaltaba de sobremanera sus grandes ojos azules, su cara redondeada y mejillas adornadas por sus típicas tres marcas haciéndola ver en demás adorable, sus labios eran pequeños pero bastante rellenos y de un tono rosado. Por último su largo cabello estaba amarrado en dos colegas altas, al parecer la rubia debía atarse el cabello o si no esté le llegaría hasta debajo de los glúteos por lo largo que era.

Sasuke al ver el cuerpo se Naruto se dio cuenta que él en realidad era bastante sencillo en comparación, su cabello era largo pero no al grado de llegarle debajo del glúteo, este llegaba a media espalda, aparte de que era bastante alborotado, su piel era bastante blanca, y sus labios no eran tan llenos como los de Naruto.

Sus ojos eran de un simple tono negro y no un llamativo azul, tampoco era de gran busco, su único atractivo, a su parecer, era su gran trasero.

-Idiotas.-Aunque lo quiso decir sólo para él, el ruidito de su susurro fue escuchado.

Ahora Sakura miraba fijamente a Sasuke, Sasuke también se veía muy bien en su forma de chica, pero con lo que habia pasado el día anterior prefirió no comentar nada acerca de eso ya que él pelinegro podía enfadarse. Mientras que Naruto sabía que su comentario fue debido a los celos, para él siempre fueron claros los sentimientos de Sasuke para con Sakura y le causaba bastante gracia que ahora era mucho más fácil que Sasuke mostrará sus celos, era una actitud bastante Tsundere de su parte.

-Bueno, estamos en una situación algo complicada pero debemos conseguir una solución, debe de haber, No pienso quedarme con estos dos melones para siempre.-Dijo de forma burlona Naruto mientras se apuntaba los pechos.

-Lo tuyo son sandías Naruto.-El chiste de Sakura le sacó una sarcástica risa al rubio.

-Como sea, por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda Sakura.-La pelirosa se le quedo mirada interrogante.-¡Enseñanos a ser chicas! tono desesperado del rubio le causo risa al pelirosado.

La risa de Sakura fue un segundo espectáculo para todos, su tono dulce pero masculino fue como un canto celestial para sus oídos.

-Esta bien, Les enseñaré lo necesario.-Aceptada con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.-¿Necesitan que les de la charla sobre el periodo y que les enseñe a sacar cuentas?.-El tono de burla estaba impreso en todo la oración y su rostro ahora mostraba burla.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos a más no poder, se les había olvidado esos dias en especial de las mujeres, sabían que esos dias ellas lo pasaban mal pero siendo hombres jamás iban a poder vivirlo en carne propia y ahora si no conseguían remedio para esa situación iban a ser los primeros chicos en saber que se siente un periodo.

La expresión se horror causo que él pelirosada soltara una gran carcajada burlesca, de verdad iba a ser divertido ver a esos dos viviendo la experiencia de un ciclo menstrual.

Estaba tan concentrado en burlarse de la desgracia de las dos personas frente suyo que no sintió a la persona tras suyo hasta que un peso extra apareció en su espalda.

-Hola lindo.-Saludo en un tono sensual Temari, una chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas.

-Oh... Hola Temari.-Respondio al saludo un tanto extrañado.

Después de ese extraño saludo, otro peso extra se plantó en sus brazos, al voltear a ver se encontró con dos chicas, una de ellas rubia, cabello atado en una coleta alta, Y una pelirroja, ambas tenían expresión enamorada en sus rostros.

-Buenos Días Sakura.-Saludaron en el mismo tono antes usado por Temari.

El pelirosado no entendía que estaba pasando, lo único que estaba captando era que en ese mundo era popular entre el público femenil se la secundaria.

A lo lejos logró ver a su mejor amiga, tal vez al igual que en el anterior mundo ella aquí también era su mejor amiga, así que quitándose a las chicas de encima fue en su direccion a saludarla.

-¡Hinata!.-Saludo poniéndose frente a ella, la cual al tener al chico tan cerca se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¿Ah?.-La ojiperla no entendía que estaba pasando pero no aguantaba la pena que estaba sintiendo.-Ho-hola Haruno-san.-Y con un sobrehumano esfuerzo respondió al chico.

-¡No seas tan formal Hinata!.-Le regaño juguetón.-Solamente soy yo, Sakura.-Dijo mientras que con su mano se corría hacía un lado su flequillo que le cubrió un ojo.

Su acción provocó que la mayoría de las chicas del salón soltara un prolongado suspiro, algunas llegaron a desmayarse y otras a tener un gran sangrado nasal.

Hinata al ser la que lo tenía enfrente estuvo a punto de caer desmayada pero sacando fuerza de Diosito sabe donde se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo.

-E-esta bien Sa-Sakura.-Y si la sangre seguía circulando así por su cara iba a caer desmayada.

-¡Bien! Así me parece mejor.-Una adorable sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelirosa, provocando que sus fangirls se volvieran locas.-Nos vemos luego Hina.-Y sin más el chico volvió a irse al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunta extrañado Naruto, ellos no eran ellos en ese mundo.

-Pues, si vamos a estar en este mundo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, es mejor intentar seguir con nuestras vidas como eran antes ¿no?.-Respondio encogiendose de hombres, no le veía el problema.

La pelinegra presenció todo en silencio, un creciente sentimiento de enojo y rabia nacía en su interior y todo estaba dirigido a otra chica de cabello negro, no sabía el porque, pero detesto cada minuto que Sakura fue lindo con esa chica. Sakura sólo era linda con ÉL y con más nadie, a veces lo era con Naruto pero eso era otro asunto.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba ocupado matando a Hinata con la mirada Naruto miraba burlonamente a la pelinegra, Él siempre tuvo conocimiento de que Sasuke adoraba, inconscientemente, la atenciones de Sakura pero que su estúpido orgullo no le dejaba aceptarlo, Pero él se iba a encargar que ahora si abriera su estúpida boca y dijera todo lo que sentía.

Aunque él no fuera correspondido..

\- Esto será una locura.-Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro al ver como Sasuke ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Karin, Ino y Temari que habían tomado del brazo a Sakura y discutían de con quien se iba a sentar.-¡Será muy divertido!.-Y sin importarle la mirada de enojo que le dirigía Sasuke, tomo impulsó para tirarse arriba de la espalda del peligrosado quedando montado de caballito abrazandolo por el cuello.

-¡Cambio de mierda!.-Susurro para él sólo, pero al tener un tono de voz más femenino en vez de sonar como una grosería sono mas como el berrinche de una niña.

Y todo esto era visto por una pequeña chica de cabello blanco y ojos rosas que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, sin ser vista por nadie emprendió vuelo desde fuera de la ventana del salón y se perdió entre las nubes del cielo.

 **N/a: Hoola! Chicas aquí una buena historia, de verdad moría de ganas por subirla ya que la idea me rondaba por la cabeza todo el tiempo xD Quiero dedicarle este primer capitulo a mi gran amiga Hana! Hana Banana! Disfruta este capítulo. Sus comentarios me hacen felices y si les gusta la historia me avisan! Nos leemos.**

 **Yile~**


	2. Chapter 2 un poco descubiertos

Capítulo 02: **Un poco descubiertos.**

Después del show armado por Naruto, Sakura y las tres chicas, todos se fueron a sentar, Sakura siendo arrastrado por Karin, Ino y Temari hacía otra mesa. Sasuke miraba con instintos asesinos a todas las mujeres que habían aprovechado separaron a Sakura de ellos, Sabía que habían chicas muy atrevidas pero hasta donde él estaba se podían escuchar las insinuaciones poco decorozas que le hacían todas ellas, ¡Una orgía por Dios!.

Mientras tanto Sakura no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido el centro se atención, normalmente ella era el cero a la izquierda de la población, pero en ese instante el tumulto de chicas lo estaban bombardeando con demasiada atención y estaba empezando a sentirse intimidado. Una extraña sensación de casi ser abusado sexualmente se había apoderado de él en el momento que una mano desconocida se poso sobre su nalga izquierda.

Al notar una mano incógnita en el trasero del pelirosado, Sasuke estuvo a punto de levantarse y arrancar un par de cabezas teñidas y con extensiones, pero una voz femenina recién llegada interrumpió su homicidio serial.

-¡Muy bien mujeres en celo!.-grito la voz que interrumpió a Sasuke.-Dejen en paz al muy apuesto Sakura y empecemos con la clase si no quieren que las repruebe.-Sentencio sentándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

El trío de amigos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder ante la imagen que tenían. Frente a ellos había una mujer de entre 33 y 36 años de edad, de complexión delgada pero las curvas perfectas que tendría una mujer de esa edad, pechos grandes y redondos, Una cintura de envidia y unas caderas que harían voltear a todos los hombres.

Lo que los impresionó no fue el escultural cuerpo de la mujer sino "quien" era esa mujer. La mujer era bastante conocida por los tres, ella poseía un hermoso cabello algo cortó de color plata y tenía la mitad del rostro tapado por una máscara. ¿Adivinaron?

- _¿¡Es Kakashi-sensei!?_.-Exclamaron en su cabeza cada uno de ellos.

Sin importarle si sus estudiantes habían hecho lo que les mando Kakashi tomo su libro abriendolo en una página al azar para darse la vuelta hacía el pizarrón y empezar a escribir la clase.

-Por cierto, Necesito a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura al finalizar las clase.-Anuncio provocando que los antes mencionados se tenzaran.

La clase siguió con normalidad aunque los tres chicos pensamiento no estaban presentes, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño, primero ese cambio que les afectó a los tres, Segundo, Sakura era el codiciado número uno de toda la institución y por último, el cambio también afectó a Kakashi. Las cosas no puedes empeorar.

¿No?

 **...**

-¡Oye, niño rosita!.-Escucho un escandaloso grito que le recordaba mucho a Naruto cuando le pegaban sus momentos de hiperactividad.

Extrañado por el apodo volteó en busca del dueño del grito encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que el antiguo grupo de amigos de Sasuke, El que había pegado el grito era Suigetsu, un chico alto de cabellera blanca ojos violetas Y un palidisimo tono de piel , Era la perfecta personificación del albinismo.

Para no levantar ninguna sospecha tomo dirección a donde estaban el grupo de chicos y saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, tal cual como haría Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! Amigos.-Saluda efusivamente Suigetsu mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.-¿Cuál es el Plan de hoy amigo?.-

-¿Plan?.-Murmuro.-Ahh, No se, lo que quieran hacer y me dicen.-Encogiendose de hombros

Todos los barones presentes miraron al pelirosado como si a este le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Sakura miraba la cara de impacto de todos ahí presentes no sabía que había hecho pero la había cagado.

-Amigo.-Llamo Suigetsu que era el que estaba junto a él.-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto al momento de poner su mano en la frente revisando si no tenía fiebre.

-Obviamente idiota.-Quito la mano que Suigetsu tenía en su frente de un manotazo brusco.

-Pues no pareciera, actúas... amigable.- Dijo Neji lo que todos querían decir pero de la impresión nadie había sido capaz.-Normalmente no dejas que el idiota que te está abrazando como ahora, haga eso.-Señalo.-Y siempre tienes algún plan en mente para hacer los viernes.-Finalizo

-Oh...-Se quedó pensando.-Saben que, este fin de semana será una fiesta.-Anuncio lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.-¿Si saben lo que hará cada uno cierto?.-Todos asistieron.-Bien, Itachi avisame todos los detalles ¿de acuerdo?.-Litealmente ordenó.

-Claro.-Acepto con una ceja alzada y cruzando los brazos.

-Genial.-A lo lejos vio a Naruto haciendole señas para que fuera a donde él estaba.-Entonces...¡Hasta luego!.-Y sin esperar respuesta se fue de ahí casi tirando al suelo a Suigetsu.

-¿Soy yo o nuestro rosado está algo extraño?.-Pregunto a todos Suigetsu.

-Esta vez no eres tu idiota, Sakura esta extraño.-Afirmo Gaara.

- _¡Es momento de Itachi el investigador!_.-Los ojos de Itachi brillaron como dos estrellas.

-Pues la verdad no se que piensan ustedes pero para mi.-Se escucho la voz profunda de Sasori.-¡Asi está más bueno!.-Ahora su tono de voz fue más afeminado.

Si, Sasori es gay. Lo descubrieron hace medio año ya cuando el mismo Sasori les confesó su orientación, Todos lo aceptaron con los brazos abierto y entre broma y broma hicieron que Sasori se sintiera aceptado. Todos podían ser muy hijos de puta entre ellos, pero tenía una norma que era irrompible "Jamás le des la espalda a un amigo" Y cada uno de ellos la cumplían al pie de la letra.

Al pasar el tiempo Sasori también les confesó que le gustaba Sakura, Sakura al saberlo había quedado con la frente azul y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no dijo nada, Era su amigo y si estaba enamorado de él era muy su problema.

-Sasori.-Llamo Kiba.-Aun es muy temprano para que me hagas vomitar.-Fingiendo estar vomitando.

\- Ay no seas idiota.-Regaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba feo.

-Sasori.-Llamo Suigetsu mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de este.-Tienes que aceptar una cosa.-Hablo seriamente Suigetsu haciendo que todos prestarán atención.-Sakura le presta más atención a la tabla-Hermana de Itachi que a ti.-Empujandolo soltó la carcajada.

Todos allí también se soltaron a reír, no pudieron evitarlo y menos al ver la cara de indignación, enfado y espanto que colocó Sasori ante tal declaración .

-¡Idiota!.-Le golpeó un hombro.-Sabes que la hermana de Itachi es muy fantasma, Si hasta él mismo lo dice.-Busco con la mirada a Itachi en busca de una afirmación de su parte.-Eehh... ¿Dónde está Itachi?.-

Todos dejaron de reir para empezar a ver a todos lados en busca de Itachi, al parecer era el dia de "Vamos a estar extraños" por que no era muy común que ahora Itachi desapareciera sin más

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí, primero se va Sakura a quien sabe donde y ahora se va Itachi a quien sabe donde ¿Será que están junto?.-Insinuo mirando a Sasori y moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisa pícara.-Ves, Sakura no sólo le presta atención a Sasuke más que a ti, sino que ahora debe estar follando con Itachi y a ti ni un besito.-Se burló levantando las trompas y tirando besos al aire en una pose muy maricona.

Sasori mantuvo su pose de indiferencia pero por dentro se estaba creando su cine imaginario donde estaba Sakura contra una pared del cuarto de limpieza con cara de total placer y disfruté mientras Itachi está detrás de él tomandolo por la cadera mientras lo penetra brutalmente por el culo con una cara de satisfacción total. Al imaginarse todo aquello un aura de tristeza y desolación lo cubrió.

-Eh.. ¿Sasori?, ¿Amigo estas bien?.-Llamo un poco asustado, tal vez se había pasado con su broma.

Sin responder, Sasori se agachó en posición fetal y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras el aura de tristeza crecía, es más, una nube se formó encima de él y empezó a llover.

-Buen trabajo idiota.-Felicito sarcasticamente Gaara mientras torcia los ojos.

Todos suspiraron resignados, cuando Sasori entraba en plan Drama Queen no había quien lo calmara, excepto claro esta , Sakura.

...

Después de escabullirse sin ser visto por sus amigos se fue a seguir al chico pelirosado, su comportamiento era demasiado fuera de lo comun y él, porque se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, iba a descubrir que estaba pasando, Además su lado chismoso le rogaba por saber que estaba pasando.

Al verlo acercarse a su hermana y a la buenota rubia amiga de ella se sorprendió, Sakura trataba poco con su hermana, si la saludaba y de vez en cuando hablaba con ella pero lo hacía principalmente porque era su hermana, Era todo educación. Su relación con la rubia si no tenía idea, nunca los había visto conversando o tratando, tal vez se la follaba.

Se acercó un poco más para saber que estaba pasando pero los chicos hablaban tan bajito que no los alcanzaba a escuchar bien, Así que inclinandose un poco más sobre el arbusto donde estaba escondido escucho algo.

-En verdad no se que hacer.-Escucho a su hermana.-¡Me niego a aceptar esto!.-Chillo.

-Concuerdo con Sasuke, Es un rotundo no ttebayo.-Ahora fue la chica rubia.

-Oh vamos por favor, tenemos que hacerlo.-Dijo su amigo pelirosado.-Hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta, tenemos que seguir haciéndolo, aparte, no está nada mal.-

Ya va... ¿De qué mierda estaban hablando? Esa conversación era muy comprometedoras.

-Oh por supuesto, como tu no vas a sufrir.-Abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a su hermana.

-¡Exacto ttebayo!. Es muy doloroso.-Escucho que se volvió a negar la rubia.

-¡Ay no sean lloronas! Claro que no duele.-Okey ha estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-¡Si duele! ¡Y de todo esto el único que disfruta eres tu!.-Listo ya era suficiente. Lo iba a matar

-¡Cabron!.-No se aguanto más, salió de su escondite a encararlo.-¡¿Te estas cogiendo a mi hermana?!.-Le grito tomandolo del cuello de la camisa.

Los el grupito que estaba discutiendo se quedaron en shock por la repentina aparición, no sabían que decir después de tremenda acusación. Itachi miraba con intenso instinto asesinó a Sakura, podía ser muy su amigo pero no iba a permitir que usará a su hermana para quitarse las ganas, no tendría problema si ella estuviera de acuerdo, al fin y al cavo era su cuerpo, ¡Pero a ella le dolía y no le gustaba! La iba a defender ante cualquier cosa.

\- En verdad eres idiota, Itachi.-Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¿Me llamas idiota?!.-Exclamo indignado.-Pero si te estoy defendiendo.-Solto a Sakura de la camisa.

-No tienes porque defenderme, no está pasando nada de lo que tu crees.-Declara.

Itachi la mira con los ojos entrecerrados buscando algún indicio de mentira, tal vez ese estúpido pelirosado la amenazó con hacerle algo si hablaba.

-¿Entonces a que se refieren?.-Prefunto cruzandose de brazos.

\- La fiesta.-Murmuro Sakura.-Yo, eh.. Las estaba convenciendo de ir a la fiesta.-Explico al ver la mirada interrogante de Itachi.-Les decía que se pusieran tacones.

- _¿¡Tacones?_!.-Gritaron internamente de miedo.

-¿Tacones?.-Pregunto Itachi extrañado.-Por que tu vas a disfrutar de que ellas usen tacones?.-

\- Se les ven bien.-Respondio rápidamente.-Trato de converserlas para que se veían bien.-Una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro.

Itachi aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que le había dicho Sakura pero el ruido de la campana indicando que ya se había acabado el descanso lo interrumpio.

-Aahh, como sea.-Se resignó.-Yo le aviso a Sasuke a que hora y donde será.-Suspiro.-Vamos Sakura, el entrenado quería hablar con nosotros.-Le decía mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Entrenador?.-Se extraño ¿jugaba fútbol?.

\- Si idiota, Quería hablar con los co-capitanes estrella.-Una sonrisa arrogante se vio en su rostro al decir eso.

-Oh, cierto.-Le dio por su lado, era mejor Así.-Nos vemos luego.-Le dijo solamente para que ellas dos escucharán.

Se levantó del suelo siguiendo a Itachi, todo estaba más raro cada vez, él jugar fútbol no era el problema, siempre fue deportiva, él problema erradicar en que aún no tenía nada en mente de como solucionar ese problema.

- _Si claro, la fiesta. Tal vez no se esté cogiendo a mi hermana, pero este de aquí no es el Sakura que yo conozco_.- Ven Sakura, si llegamos tarde el entrenador se volver a loco.-

\- Si, claro.-Apuro su andar.

Oh claro y como olvidar que ahora también tendrían que lidiar con una Kakashi furiosa.

Puta mierda...

 **...**

Se quedaron viendo como el pelirosado se iba a su entrenamiento con Itachi, sinceramente no creían que este se hubiera tragado la mentira de "La fiesta" de la cual no tenían ni idea pero solamente siguieron el juego del pelirosa.

-Ven Naruto, vamos a clase antes o si no llegaremos tarde.-Levantandose se sacudió la tierra que se pego en su falda.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, puede ser que ese fuera otro mundo o algo asi pero igual si llegase a reprobar una materia, otra vez, su madre se la armaria y bien grande así que evitando la muerte temprana mejor se fue a clase con la Uchiha.

-Oye Sasuke.-Llamo al caer en cuenta de algo.

\- Que paso dobe.-A pesar de haberlo insultado no se pudo aguantar la risa que se le salió al escuchar ese "Dobe" con voz de niña.

-Acabo de percatarme de algo.-Dijo al fin después de la risa y la mirada de muerte del Uchiha.-Si vamos a esa fiesta, ¿De verdad tenemos que usar tacones?.-Por fin dijo.

Sasuke paro abruptamente al escucharlo, Se le había olvidado, tenía la cabeza en buscar solución a sus problemas.

-Maldita sea Sakura.-Siseo enojado, lo que faltaba.

-Tomare eso como un si ttebayo.-Un aura deprimente rodeo a la rubia.

Puta mierda...

 **...**

Estaba. Hecho. Mierda.

El entrenamiento había sido brutal, el entrenador se había enojado porque habían llegado tarde, luego los muchachos no habían querido hacer caso y por último los estúpidos de Kiba y Suigetsu se habían puesto a jugar con un balón y en una de esas Kiba pateo muy fuerte el balón dando de lleno en el rostro del entrenador.

Teniendo como resultado un entrenamiento de muerte.

-Creo que el entrenador se le fue la mano.-Se quejó Kiba.

-¡Todo es tu culpa estúpido!.-Grito furioso Deidara.-Si te hubieras quedado tranquilito como el buen perro educado que eres, nada de esto estaría pasando.-

-Oh si, todos culpen a Kiba.-Refunfuño.

\- Es obvio... que fue tu culpa... imbécil.-Decia entre jadeos Gaara.

-Concuerdo con el fosforito menor.-Aporto Itachi.-Aunque admito que casi me meo de risa al ver que le golpeaste el rostro con el balón, me dieron ganas de gritar "¡150 puntos par a Griffindor".-Todos rieron por la estupidez de Itachi.

-Igual yo, no pude evitar no reír.-Afirmo riendo Sakura.

Todos estaban en los cambiadores masculinos, iban en camino hacia las duchas ya que todos allí olían a hombre podrido.

Cuando llegaron Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ¡Los iba a ver a todos desnudos! En su vida había visto el pene de un hombre, a excepción del suyo esa mañana, pero ese no era el tema, él punto era que ver tanto miembro masculino junto era algo que tal vez no podría soportar.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?.-Escucho a Itachi detrás de él.

Se volteó rápidamente y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Itachi desnudó, por dentro su yo femenina había sufrido un derrame nasal de tal tamaño que se desmayó. Sakura miraba fijamente los ojos de Itachi, sabía que si bajaba la mirada se iba a encontrar con algo que la haría sonrojado y la pondría en evidencia.

-Nada.-Respondio roboticamente.-Voy a bañarme.-Dio media vuelta y se metió a la gran ducha compartida.

Evitó voltear la mirada, no quería encontrarse con otro chico desnudo, su resistencia no era muy alta.

-Sakura.-Escucho la voz de Itachi detrás de él.

Esa escena se estaba volviendo repetitiva ¿no?

Dando un respingo volteó a mirarlo, los demás ya se habían ido ¿Cuando? ¿Tanto duro metido en sus pensamientos?.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?.-Pregunta algo incómodo, el chico sólo tenía puesta una toalla.

\- Se que algo estas ocultando.-Mientras hablaba se iba acercando lentamente hacía él.

Sakura no retrosedio, si se echaba para atrás se iba a dar cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-No se de que hablas.-Respondio en el mismo tono serio.

-Hazte el desentendido pero porque me llamo Itachi llegare al fondo de todo esto.-Sentencio aún mirando lo fijamente.

Itachi miraba fijamente sus ojos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado prendado de ellos, no eran los mismos ojos que él conocía de antaño, estos tenían un brillo diferente, especial, algo que le llamaba de sobremanera la atención pero no sabía describir que era.

Sakura también lo miraba fijamente y un pequeño sonrojo que no pudo controlar adorno sus mejillas, sabía que Itachi era guapo, cuando tenía cinco años se la pasaba chillando que Itachi sería su esposo cuando fuera grande pero el tiempo paso y se fue enamorando del Uchiha menor.

Itachi vio a Sakura morder su labio, y hasta ese momento noto cuán rosados estos eran, levantó una de sus manos llevandola hacía el labio que este mordia, con su pulgar hizo que el pelirosa dejará de morderse el labio. Al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajo la mano rápidamente y carraspeo alejándose.

-Hmp... no te muerdas así, te lastimaras.- Y sin decir más nada salio de allí rapidamente.

Sakura miraba por donde el chico de coleta había salido, no sabía que había pasado, lo que si sabía era que su vientre bajo estaba revolucionado.

Cerró la llave del agua que había dejado abierta y fue dispuesta a tomar su toalla, pero al momento de dar un paso algo entre sus piernas dolió, sorprendida abrió sus ojos a más no poder, bajo lentamente la mirada y se encontró con lo que se esperaba.

Se había excitado.. Mierda.

Volvió a abrir la llave del agua pero esta vez la dejo fria y sin importarle agarrar un resfriado se quedó allí unos quince minutos, a la mierda el profesor, él tenía un problema.

Y que gran problema.

 **...**

Tenían unos quince minutos esperando a Sakura fuera de la oficina de Kakashi, la pelirosa nisiquiera habia hecho acto de presencia en clase de historia y eso que vieron a Gaara y Kiba entrar a clases.

-¡Ya llegue!.-Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito del pelirosa que venía corriendo.

Ambas voltearon a ver y un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas, El pelirosa venía agitado, algo sonrojado y con el cabello húmedo que se le pegaba al cuello causando que algunas gotas de agua bajarán por su cuello.

Algunas chicas que también había por ahi vieron lo mismo que ellas y no pudieron evitar gritar emocionada, algunas les sangre la nariz y otras cayeron desmayadas.

\- Lo siento tanto, me distraje en los vestidores.-Murmuro desviando la mirada.

Ambas chicas asistieron aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Bien!.-Casi grito Sasuke asutandolos.-Entremos, Kakashi-sensei debe estar hecho una fiera.-Sin esperar respuesta entró.

Ambos amigos le restaron importancia al extraño comportamiento de la primera así que encogiendose de hombros entraron a la oficina de Kakashi.

-Al fin llegan.-Escucharon la femenina voz de Kakashi sería.

Los tres se pusieron rígidos, sabían que está estaba enojada y que sabía que ellos tres tenían algo que ver con su dichoso cambió, así que asustados cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en las sillas delante del escritorio de Kakashi.

-Esta mañana cuando me levanté me lleve una ingrata sorpresa saben.-Empezo.-Ayer era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.-Los miro fijamente.-Pero hoy me levanté y ¡Oh! ¡Tenía tetas y una puta vagina!.-Casi grito mirandolos fijamente.

-Asi que salí de mi casa intentando buscar una solución y vaya sorpresa que me lleve.-Se levantó y se posicionó delante del escritorio.-¡Ustedes también cambiaron!.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Y de inmediato pensé que ustedes tenían algo que ver, ahora, ¿Cómo mierda hicieron esto?.-Pregunto con un tono de "Hablen o lo van a lamentar".

-Kakashi-sensei de verdad, nosotros estamos igual que usted, no sabemos como llegamos a esto.-Explico nervioso Sakura.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando fijamente y de un momento a otro estaba encima de él mirándolo por todos lados y tocando sus músculos.

-¡Maldición!.-Exclamo Kakashi.-De hombre eres demasiado apuesto.-

A los tres les bajo una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, Kakashi así estuvieran en la situación que estuvieran no cambiaría.

-Bueno chicos, empezaré a investigar sobre el tema, ustedes mientras tanto sigan con sus vidas común y corriente.-Indico.-Y si llegan a encontrar a alguien más con un cambio, me avisan.-Y sin más los corrió de su oficina como si fueran perros.

Los tres chicos salieron de la oficina de Kakashi y caminaron en dirección a la salida de la institución, allí se consiguieron con el carro de Itachi con este fuera recostado en el maletero.

\- Al fin sales Sasuke.-Suspiro.-Vamonos mamá nos está esperando en casa, acuérdate que hoy se van de viaje para celebrar su "segunda luna de miel" con papá.-Dijo mientras se subía al carro.

Sasuke con una mueca de fastidio camino hacia el carro y se subió al asiento de copiloto. Sakura y Naruto empezaron a caminar hacía la salida para irse cada quien a su casa, pero el auto de Itachi junto a ellos los detuvo.

\- La fiesta es hoy, en mi casa, empieza a las 10:00.-Aviso a Sakura.-Llega antes para revisar que este todo ¿Entendido?.-

-Esta bien, alla nos vemos.-Afirmo recibiendo una mirada intensa de Itachi y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Después del anuncio Itachi arrancó su carro yéndose a casa.

-¿Tendremos que ir a esa fiesta Sakura?.-Pregunto Naruto caminando.

\- Si Naruto, Tu y Sasuke me acompañarán en todo esto.-Sentencio.

-¿Y tendremos que usar tacones?.-

Una sonrisa diabólica adorno el rostro de la pelirosada.

-Por supuesto Naruto.-

Y sin importarle la cara de tragedia de la rubia siguió caminando. En esos momento disfrutaba de la situacion, pero sabía que esa fiesta iba a ser un desastre.

Puta mierda...

 **N/A: ¡AQUÍ segundo cap! Espero que les guste! Este capítulo me salió bastante largo y creo que eso matara un poco sus ganas de continuación hasta que el 3er cap este listo xD como vieron esa aparición? Se lo esperaban? Sinceramente me agradó la idea de meter a Kakashi, él agregará un plus de comedia y si se lo que están pensando ¿Itachi es gay? No, sólo puedo decir que momentos así se pueden repetir xD espero lo hayan disfrutado! No olviden dejar un hermoso y sensual comentario que me hacen feliz!**

 **Yile~**


	3. Chapter 3 Un desastre llamado fiesta

Capítulo 03: **Un desastre llamado fiesta.**

¡1, 2, 3, 4! ¡Y 1, 2 , 3, 4!.-

En la habitación de la casa Haruno se podía escuchar al unico primogénito del matrimonio Haruno marcando los tiempos a dos chicas, Una rubia y otra pelinegra, Que caminaban en "Línea recta" usando unos tacones de unos 7cm.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!.-Fastidiado los regaño el único varón.-¡Tenemos aquí desde hace como cuatro horas!, la fiesta será dentro de tres horas más Y ustedes apenas y dan unos pasos decentes.-Exclamo.-¡Si aparecen en la fiesta caminando como Bambi recien nacido no es mi culpa!.-Aclaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con odio intenso ¡Si todo era su culpa!.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa!.-Chillo Sasuke.-" _¡Trato de converserlas para que se vean bien!_ " ¡Si claro!.-Bufo.-¡Estos malditos zapatos son una tortura china!.-Dijo mientras se quitaba bruscamente los tacones y los lanzaba a algún lado de la habitación.

\- _El ser chica lo vuelve demasiado berrinchudo.._ \- Pensaron tanto Rubia como pelirosado.

-¡Aparte no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta así sea en mi casa!.-Aclaro.-Es un fastidió.-Murmuro cruzandose de brazos y volteando la cara en gesto de negación.

Las otras dos personas en el cuarto se quedaron viendo la actitud de Sasuke con asombro. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginaron que llegarían a ver al ¡Oh gran Sasuke Uchiha! Haciendo un berrinche por unos estúpidos zapatos.

\- Vamos Sasuke.-Se acercó a ella el pelirosa.-Lamento haberlas metido en esto, pero necesito que ustedes estén ahí conmigo, ¿Lo puedes intentar una vez mas?.-Coloco su mejor sonrisa al momento de pedir eso.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando hipnotizada por las dos gemas que tenía Sakura, siempre le habían parecido únicos los ojos del pelirosa cuando este era chica, pero nunca los había visto a esa distancia. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al percatarse que se había quedado mirandolo fijamente idiota así que rápidamente asintió de forma exagerada y evitando la burlona mirada de Naruto se levantó y se volvió a poner los zapatos de tacón.

Sakura sonrió complacido, Eso de ser un chico apuesto tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Trajeron la ropa que les pedí?.-Pregunto mientras ellos practicaban.

Ambas chicas asistieron en respuesta, en esos momentos estaban muy concentradas como para distraerse con preguntas tontas. Sakura voltea en busca de los bolsos de ambas chicas y los consigue tirados en el rincón de su habitación.

Se acercó a ellos para revisar que era lo que habían traído cada una de ellas. Primero abrio el de Naruto encontrándose con una variedad de ropa en tonos de la gama entre amarillo y naranja chillones, Una gota de sudor bajo por su sien incrédulo, ni de chica Naruto cambiaba. Después volteó a ver el de Sasuke y su incredulidad creció aún más, al igual que la chica rubia, la pelinegra tenía sólo ropa que íban de negro, gris, blanco y varias gamas de azul.

En definitivo así cambiarán de sexo estos seguía conservando sus gustos.

Después de ver unos lindos conjuntos para ambas chicas, consintiendo en; Un pantalón negro pegado junto a un crop top de manga larga anaranjado para Naruto junto a los tacones color bronce que estaba usando en esos momentos. La rubia tenía un cuerpo que hasta Ino envidiaria así que iba a aprovechar eso al máximo.

Para la pelinegra busco algo que resaltar sus buenas piernas, Así que encontró un elegante pero a la vez atrevido Short color negro que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus nalgas y para la parte de arriba había buscado una camisa un poco más cubierta, tampoco quería que la pelinegra pareciera puta, Así que agarró un bonito suéter tejido que que dejaba ver la camiseta de tirantes color blanco debajo de esta, junto a los tacones de plataforma cerrados con los que practicaba Sasuke.

Ambos conjuntos eran sencillos y adecuados a la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, no quería tampoco alterarlos envolviendolos en un ajustado vestido corto con ell cual nisiquiera se sintieran cómodos.

-Chicas, es momento de que se arreglen, voy a maquillarlas rápidamente porque necesito ir a donde Itachi, si no levantara sospechas.-Dice mientras le indica a Naruto que se acerque a él.

Ambas chicas ponen mueca de tragedia, los tacones eran una caso pero ¿Maquillaje?.

-¡Apresurate Naruto!.-

Sinceramente ser chica era un asco...

 **...**

Dessués de maquillar a sus amigas e indicarles la ropa que había escogido para ellas las corrió de su casa y se metió al baño para echarse un rápido baño y empezar a arreglarse.

Abrió su armario sacando unos boxer de color negro con el elástico gris, busco unos pantalones de color oscuro, No eran negro pero tampoco el típico color de los pantalones, luego sacó una camisa de color verde claro que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y por último se puso sus zapatos color tierra.

Se miro al espejo se sintió satisfecho con la ropa, así que pasó a su cabello, realmente no podía hacer mucho con ell cabello tan largo y más siendo chico. Tal vez...

Atandose el cabello en la típica coleta que llevaba siempre y dejándose su típico flequillo, se lavó los dientes, tomo su cartera, llaves de la casa y las del auto que al parecer tenía y salió de casa.

Tal vez Itachi se enoje porque llegaría tarde, pero le venía bien una pequeña rabieta de vez en cuando ¿No?.

 **...**

Estaba enojado, ese estupido niño de cabello mariconamente rosa no había llegado y le había tocado a él revisar que todo para la fiesta estuviera listo. Eso conllevaba tener tranquilo a Suigetsu junto a Kiba que no hicieran ningún daño o se empezarán a tomar la cerveza antes de que iniciará la fiesta.

Todo era un maldito estrés.

Aparte, tenía que estar pendiente de que los parlantes estuvieran bien conectados y no fuera a sonar un corton a mitad de la canción. También de que el Dj encargado tuviera lo necesario para que pusiera buena musica.

También estar pendiente de que los hambrientos de Deidara y Kisame no se comieran todos los bocadillos que habían traído.

¡Estúpido niñato de cabello rosa!.

Juraba que cuando lo viera le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, nada le iba a salvar de su enojo monumental, ni siquiera el mismísimo Papa.

-¡Ya llegue!.-Escucho el agitado grito de quien hace unos momentos asesinaba en su mente.-Lamento la tardanza.-Okey eso si ya era raro.

Volteó a verlo, al mismo tiempo que los demás alli, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, alli, frente a él, había un chico totalmente nuevo de cabello rosa _corto_. El pelirosa jadeaba mientras los miraba con esperando una reacción de todos.

Itachi miraba con los ojos algo abiertos y...¿Eso era un sonrojo? Al chico, su nuevo corte de cabello ahora era corto, un poco más corto de los lados que arriba pero no era mucha diferencia, su cabello estaba hacia atrás algo alborotado, dándole un aire salvaje.

-Wow.-El primero en reaccionar fue Suigetsu que sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento.-Nunca pensé verte con el cabello corto otra vez, la última vez fue cuando tenías que ¿doce?¿diez?.-

-¡Cierto!.-Aporto Kiba.-No te queda nada mal, ¿Tu que opinas Sasori?.-Pregunto mirando burlonamente al pelirojo que miraba algo embobado a pelirosa con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Yo.. ah..Si... bueno.-Balbuceaba el pelirojo desviando la mirada.

-Oowww miren, dejaste al fosforito sin palabras.-Se burló Kisame.

\- No pensé que el nivel de idiotez de Sasori al ver a Sakura aumentarán, pero ven que hasta yo me equivoco.-Agrego también burlonamente Neji.

-Ne, Itachi, ¿tu que opinas del cambio de look de nuestro rosadito?.-Pregunto Suigetsu volteando a ver a Itachi que en esos momentos le hacía competencia a Sasori.-¿Itachi?.-Su segundo llamado llamo la atención de todos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Itachi que estaba perdido mirando a Sakura, el cual le devolvía igual la mirada con intensidad. Suigetsu y Kiba abrieron al boca con asombro fingido para luego ser reemplazada por una mueca burlona. Empezaba el Show.

Ambos chicos adoptaron una pose muy mariconada poniendo una mano en su cadera y la otra torciendola como si llevarán una cartera de mujer imaginaria. Pusieron cara con los labios fruncidos y caminaron bateando exageradamente las caderas.

Se acercaron hacía ambos chicos, eso llamo la atención de los antes idiotizados y los miraron extrañados por la cara de haber sufrido derrame cerebral en sus rostros.

-¡Ay mana!.-Hablo Suigetsu intentado sonar como mujer pero fallando en el procesó.-¡Te tengo un súper, hiper, mega chisme!.-Hablo mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos intentando que "Nadie escuchara".

-¿¡En serio mana!?.-Exclamo sorprendido Kiba poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas en expresión de sorpresa.-¡Cuéntame!.-Chillo.

Los chicos, a excepción de Itachi y Sakura, estaban disfrutando del espectáculo sabían que se iba a poner más bueno.

\- Bueno mana, esto me lo contaron a mi así que Dios me libre de las malas lenguas .-Al decir eso de persigno rápido una tres veces.-¡Al parecer hay dos más que salieron del closet!.-Chillo emocionado.

Todos allí presentes no aguantaron más la risa y sin importarles la mirada de odio lanzadas por Sakura e Itachi se rieron a carcajada abierta.

-¡Oh my gosh!.-Respondio Kiba a todo estilo fangirl.-

-Y eso no es todo mana.-Siguio Suigetsu.-¡Al parecer uno de ellos está enamorado del otro!.-Hablo como si hubieran dicho que encontraron la cura del cáncer.

-¡Ay cielo santo!.-Chillo Kiba agitando su mano echándose aire a la cara.-¡Esto está más bueno que la novela de las cinco!.-

\- No mana y falta lo mejor perate.-Todos pensaron que allí acababa la cosa, pero No.- Al parecer es un triángulo amoroso.-Solto la bomba.

-¡No puede ser!.-Exclamo Kiba indignado.

-Como lo escuchaste mana.-Se inclino recargando su peso en la otra pierna.-El sexy pelinegro quiere quitarle su amorsh al pelirojo.-Ya el tono marico había pasado y ahora su voz normal salía mientras miraba burlonamente a Sakura e Itachi.

Todos allí están muertos de risa, hasta Sasori, no pueden evitarlo, las payasadas de Kiba y Suigetsu son cosa de otro mundo.

-Idiotas.-Siseo Itachi.

-¡JAJAJAJA AY AMIGO, PENSÉ QUE TE LE IBAS A TIRAR ENCIMA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO JAJAJA!.-Hablo entre risas Suigetsu.

-¡Su mirada era la misma que pone cuando quiere follarse a una chica! burló también Kiba. _-"¿Te gustaría que te de por el culo nena?"_ JAJAJAJA.-Sin aguantarselo más se tiro al suelo a reírse.

Los demás allí presentes también se burlaron, menos las víctimas, cuando esos dos se juntaban para hacer alguna broma era algo que valía la pena presenciar, menos cuando eras la causa de las bromas.

Sakura enojada por todo el show pone su mejor cara de enojo, muy parecida a la que ponía Sasuke de chico, y volteó a mirarlos a todos con un brillo asesino.

-Ustedes.-Hablo con una voz que le dio escalofríos a todos los que se burlaban.-A callar.-Ordeno.

Como si fueran perros entrenados todos quedaron en silencio, Suigetsu y Kiba miraban con miedo a Sakura, en cualquier momento este se iba a lanzar a matarlo.

\- Todos a trabajar.-Ordeno nuevamente.-¡Ahora!.-Y con ese último grito todos salieron corriendo de allí.

Sakura se quedó mirando hacía todos lados viendo que los antes burlones se había ido mucho más rápido que el mismiso Usain Bolt. Soltó un suspiro calmando toda su irá. Volteó para ir a la cocina por algo de toma, pero se encontró de frente con Itachi que lo volvió a mirar de esa forma que lo ponía algo nervioso.

\- Te queda bien.-Hablo y dio la vuelta yéndose hacía otra habitación.

Sakura se quedó allí parado sin saber que hacer, todo había sido tan extraño y gracias a un simple corte de cabello. Volvió a suspirar y se paso la mano por el cabello alborotandolo más.

Todo se estaba volvió más y más extraño.

 **...**

Esta sumamente nervioso, todo sería diferente si fuera un chico, pero no, era una chica, Una chica totalmente fantasma para el resto de la poblacion estudiantil y podría decir que del mundo en general. Ya tenía puesta la ropa que Sakura le había preparado, no le quedaba nada mal debía admitirlo y el maquillaje no fue tan mal como pensó, un simple deliberado que dejo ver sus ojos afilados, maquillaje para sus pestañas y cejas, Y como no tenía mucho color en su ropa Sakura le puso un labio rojo intenso, Que resaltaba de sobremanera por su pálida piel.

Volteó a ver a Naruto, La rubia seguía practicando con sus tacones aunque ya los manejaba mejor, Se quedó mirando su rostro, el maquillaje de Naruto era más leve que el suyo ya que según palabras de Sakura _"Naruto tiene bastante color con esa camisa y sus zapatos"_ Asi que solamente le había hecho el delineado de los ojos y un brillo labial.

Soltó un suspiró de resignación, de verdad no quería ir a esa fiesta, sabía que iba a ser un completo desastre, se imaginaba que iba a ser parecidas a las que su grupo de amigos y él hacían antes donde había el alcohol suficiente como para que todos salieran ebrios.

Recordó su antigua vida, el como todo era más sencillo como chico, No tenía que preocuparse por como se vería, por como caminar, por la ropa que usaría y como se divertida, Aunque nunca lo admitiría, con los idiotas de sus amigos y hermano.

También recordó las fiestas, recordó muy bien la primera fiesta que habían hecho, fue un desastre, muy divertido, pero desastre al final. Todos los de su salón y grado de su hermano fueron a la fiesta, incluida Sakura, todo acabó con un Naruto y Suigetsu con una borrachera que ni siquiera recordaban lo que hicieron, alguien había lanzado las sillas de su patio a la piscina de la casa, Kiba sólo con sus calzones puesto y cantando a todo volumen "Pluma gay" sobre una de las mesas, Y con una pelea de chicas.

Oh bueno, Karin y su grupo le había echado su bebida encima a Sakura y está había lanzado a Karin a la piscina.

Recordó con molestia Eso, Karin y su grupo de amigas no soportaban a Sakura sólo por ser su mejor amiga y tener un excelente promedio estudiantil. Esa chica cuando recién llego al Instituto le pareció simpática y llamativa por su tono de cabello, pero con el tiempo la fue conociendo, era capricho y solamente quería que le prestara atención a ella. No le tomo importancia hasta que un día paso la raya.

Ese dia iba a salir con Sakura y Naruto como hacía normalmente, pero esa vez cuando llegó buscando a ambos chicos estos lo recibieron con una mirada de tristeza y decepción y se fueron sin decirle nada.

Se extraño e intento averiguar que estaba pasando, pero al parecer estos no tenían la intención de decirle y simplemente pasaban de largo de él ignorandolo. Pero un día sin quererlo escucho la razón de sus problemas.

 _"-Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, solamente le dije a ese par de idiotas que Sasuke ya no quería ser amigo de un par de idiotas incompetentes, que eran una pérdida de tiempo, bla bla bla Y ¡Poof! Ahora Sasuke sólo tendrá que prestarme atención a mi"._

Luego de escuchar eso entró al baño de chicas sin importarle nada encarardo a una sorprendida y asustada Karin que al verse descubierta sólo se excusó diciendo que _"Esos chicos no valen la pena, ahora estar mejor estando sólo conmigo"_ quiso ahorcarla en ese instante pero se aguantó.

Fue la primera vez que le tocó rogar por que sus amigos lo escucharán, cosa que funcionó y volvieron a ser como antes.

En ese instante cayó en cuenta de algo..

Esos dos chicos eran más importante para él de lo que quisiera admitir.

-Oye Teme, ya es hora de irnos ttebayo.-Escucho como la rubia le decía parada en la puerta del cuarto.

-Si, vamos.-Lo siguió.

Era mejor acabar rápido con esa estúpida fiesta.

 **...**

La fiesta ya había iniciado, No tenía más de una cuando ya había llegado la mayoría de gente del Instituto, ya habían algunos que se encontraban bailando y bebiendo. Los encargados de la fiesta estaban en una de las pocas mesas del lugar tomando mientras reían de las bromas de Kiba, Suigetsu y Kisame.

Itachi miraba al rededor viendo a la gente pasandola bien, bebiendo, bailando y comiendo. Había hecho un excelente trabajo en organizar la fiesta a pesar de que el pelirosado le había dejado todo el trabajo a él. Habían varias chicas que le estaban haciendo ojos coquetos para que bailará con ellas pero en ese instante se sentía fastidiado por eso, volteó su rostro encontrándose de lleno con el pelirosado con su corte salvaje, el chico volvía a ser un poco como era antes pero reir más.

Volvió a quedar prendado de la imagen frente suyo, al parecer el idiota de Kisame había hecho un comentario ridículo ya que todos ahí se soltaron a reír, ver reir a su amigo pelirosado siempre fue extraño pero últimamente era algo que hacía mucho y era un espectáculo apreciarlo.

-¡Uy mamasita!.-El grito estúpido de Suigetsu lo sacó de sus pensamiento.-¡Ese culo ni por EBay se consigue!.-Solto una pequeña risa entre dientes, Suigetsu podía ser muy estúpido cuando queria.

Volteó buscando a la pobre víctima a la que Suigetsu había gritado y mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, delante de ellos se encontraba su hermana menor vestida de una forma sexy pero conservadora junto a su amiga rubia.

Quedo impactado al ver a su hermana, sabía que ella era hermosa a pesar de que se la pasará molestandola, pero la quería mucho. Fruncio el ceño molestó al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho Suigetsu y volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada recibiendo de este una mirada burlona al haber conseguido fastidiar al Uchiha mayor. Sólo un bufido de fastidio y todo los ojos.

-¡Sasuke!.-La llamo.

Vio a la chica buscar con la mirada de donde la llamaban y al encontrarse con sus ojos se acercó a él a pase apresurado.

-Itachi.-Saludo sin mirar a nadie más.

\- Me sorprende, si viniste, pense que te quedarías en la casa de tu amiga.-Comento mirándola fijamente.

\- Si.-No sabía que decir.-Queria ver como eran tus fiestas.-

-Bien, sientense y tomen algo.-Indico mientras se levantaba en busca de algo se beber para su hermana.

Naruto miraba hacía todas partes viendo a la gente bailar y divertirse, le traía recuerdo de las fiestas que hacía con los mismo chicos que estaban en esa mesa. Volteó la mirada hacía el grupo de chicos y casi se infarta al ver a su amigo pelirosada con un corte de cabello diferente, era demasiado guapo.

-¿¡Sakura!?.-Chillo sorprendida atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sasuke volteó a ver con odio por haber pegado un chillido asi, luego volteó buscando la razón por la que Naruto había berreado y se quedó casi igual de sorprendida que Naruto.

Delante de ellos estaba el pelirosado con ese corte de cabello que le daba un aire totalmente salvaje y rebelde, este las veía con una sonrisa ladeada y movía su mano en son de saludo. Es la primera vez que piensa en Sakura y sexy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sakura te vez demasiado genial ttebayo!.-Exclamo Naruto atrayendo la atención de pelirosado.-¿Cuando te hiciste Eso?.-

\- Antes de la fiesta.-Respondio con una sonrisa de lado, Naruto no cambiaría nunca.

Itachi volvió con las bebidas rompiendo el contacto visual del pelirosa y la rubia entregandoles las bebidas a cada chica.

-Oigan, yo no se ustedes pero me pienso divertir un rato, así que me iré a bailar.-Anuncion Kiba levantándose y yendo a la pista de baile donde agarró de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo que había cerca y se la llevo a bailar.

-El Pulgoso tiene razón, No pienso quedarme toda la noche viendo sus horribles rostros.-Secundo Suigetsu levantándose y entrando al tumulto de gente que se contoneaba.

Sakura miro a esos dos irse, el también quería bailar pero le daba algo se vergüenza pedirle a una chica cualquiera, aparte le daba miedo que alguna de esas locas lo fuera a violar o le hiciera algo. Volteó la mirada hacía las dos chicas de la mesa, de verdad le gustaría bailar con Sasuke pero a esta no le gustaba para nada bailar, ni cuando era chico había logrado que este bailará con ella, así que con la decisión en su cabeza se levantó en dirección a las chicas.

Sasuke veía a Sakura acercarse, sabía para que era, así que ya estaba preparándose para rechazarlo con educacion, nunca le gustó bailar, sabía hacerlo pero no era algo que disfrutará hacer. Vio como este se acercaba y una mueca de sorpresa se marcó en su rostro, Eso no podía ser verdad.

\- Naruto.-Llamo consiguiendo su atención.-¿Quieres bailar?.-Pregunto tendiendole una mano.

La rubia veía la mano del chico frente a ella y luego volteó a ver a la pelinegra junto a ella, sabía que estaba asombrado porque Sakura la invitará a ella como también sabía que Sakura lo hizo sólo porque Sasuke siempre le decía que no, Una sonrisa pícara adorno su cara, un poco de ayuda n le vendría mal a Sasuke.

-¡Claro Sakura!.-Respondio tomando su mano y levantándose yendo a la pista con él.

Sasuke tenía una cara de incredulidad de película, realmente no podía creer que Sakura no se lo pidiera, ¡ERA SASUKE UCHIHA! La persona de la cual Sakura siempre a tenido sentimientos. Eso que había pasado era un insulto para él.

\- Al parecer a Sakura le gusta tu amiga rubia.-Escucho la voz se Itachi a su lado.

Volteó a ver su hermano ahí sentado junto a ella, se veía relajado pero si se fijaba bien miraba fijamente hacía donde se había ido la rubia con el pelirosa.

-¿Naruto?.-Pregunto.-A Sakura nunca le ha gustado, sólo la ve como a una amiga.-Explica muy segura.

\- Oh, vaya.-Intenta soñar sorprendido pero no puede.

Itachi miraba fijamente lo poco que alcanza ver de Sakura con la chica rubia bailando, se les veía divertidos ya que reian y bailaban algo alocados, comportamiento extraño en Sakura.

Sasuke también veía donde ellos estaban, Una llamita de enojo nacía de su ser, realmente no podía creer que Sakura no le invitará a bailar.

-Itachi.-Llamo.-Bailemos.-

La propuesta lo tomo por sorpresa, Su hermana no era una persona que se diera a bailar mucho, podría jurar con la mano en su corazón que hasta odiaba hacerlo, pero en ese instante ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo, todo estaba cada vez más extraño.

-Esta bien.-Acepto levantándose y tomando su mano.

Ambos fueron a la pista de baile, Al principio se sintió un poco extraño ya que primero él por dentro era chico, No una chica, y segundo estaba bailando con su hermano, pero después de un rato dejo de tomarle importancia, al parecer el trago que tenía en su mano le estaba ayudando a quitar todo rastro de pena.

Itachi sentí algo parecido, él bailaba con las chicas para coquetear pero en esos momentos estaba bailando con su hermana, era un poco extraño pero no desagradable, sinceramente extrañaba los tiempos que pasaba con su pequeña hermana y la llevaba al parque.

Al pasar un rato ya ni había vergüenza, ambos se estaba divirtiendo, y las pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros lo demostraba.

-¿Te importaría dejarme bailar con tu hermano?.-Escucho la voz de Naruto a su lado.

Ambos voltearon encontrándose con Naruto y Sakura, la rubia miraba fijamente a la pelinegra intentando decirle algo a través de la mirada, cosa que no estaba funcionando.

-Ven Sasuke, deja que Naruto baile con Itachi, baila conmigo.-Interrumpio Sakura aliviando a Naruto.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando y enrojecio un poco, estaba muy tentada a negarse pero antes de siquiera poder articular una negativa Naruto ya la había puesto al lado de Sakura y ella se había ido con Itachi.

Sasuke miraba hacía todas partes evitando mirar a Sakura, no quería mirarlo a los ojos ya que cada vez que lo hacía se quedaba perdido en su mirada y no reaccionaba, hacia el estúpido.

Mientras que Sakura tenía sus ojos fijos en Sasuke, realmente se veía hermosa bajo las luces de colores, la ropa le quedaba de maravilla y el maquillaje resaltaba muy bien sus ojos y boca.

Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en sus labios rojos, de verdad que se veían tentadores, Una extraña sensación en su interior pedía que se acercará y los probará, que succionara de ellos todo lo que pudiera y borrará ese color carmín de sus labios.

Agotó su cabeza al darse cuenta de a donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos así que mejor se dispuso a bailar con ello. Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la apego un poco más a él empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Sasuke se sobresalto al sentir el tacto de Sakura en su cintura, realmente no se espero que eso fuera a suceder pero para no quedar como una extraña o loca se empezó a menear junto con él.

 **...**

Después de bailar volvieron a la mesa a beber unos tragos, había empezado a hacer calor así que decidieron trasladar la fiesta hacía el patio de la casa, ya eran alrededor de la una de a mañana y las dos, Así que ya había más de un tonto ebrio tirado en algún lugar de la fiesta hablando incoherencias.

El grupo de Sakura estaban sentados a un lado de la piscina hablando trivialidades y sobre cosas del entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke estaban bebiendo algunos tragos por el calor que empezaba a hacer.

-Hey.-Escucho que llamo su hermano.-No bebas tanto, ya se te está subiendo un poco.-Reclamo.

Solamente asintió en respuesta, él sabía muy bien su límite de alcohol y cuando debía parar.

-Saben algo, creo que debemos mejorar la fiesta.-Comento Suigetsu.

-¿Qué se te ocurre genio?.-Pregunto irónicamente Neji rodando los ojos.

-¿No creen que está haciendo calor?.-Y con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a quitarse los zapatos y la camisa.

Luego de haberse casi desvestido y sacarse las cosas de valor corrió hacía la piscina soltando un grito y tirándose de bomba hacía el agua.

El grupo de chicos se le quedaron viendo, algunos no estaban muy convencidos pero al ver que Kiba y Kisame tomaron la iniciativa de hacer lo mismo los demás tambien siguieron al grupo.

-¡Fiesta en la piscina!.-Grito Kiba al momento de lanzarse igual que Suigetsu.

Los demás invitados al escuchar el grito voltearon y al notar al los anfitriones en la piscina ellos corrieron a hacer lo mismo.

Algunas chicas se metieron igual, unas se quitaron su ropa quedando sólo en ropa interior simulando su traje de baño y otra un poco más tímidas se tiraron con su ropa así como estaban.

Sakura miraba todo con gracia, esos chicos estaba un poco, muy, locos y realmente le agradaban, puede que se la pasasen burlándose del prójimo o entre ellos mismos pero eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿No te vas a meter?.-Escucho que le dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Volteó encontrándose con Sasuke el cual miraba hacía otra dirección pero esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-Claro.-Acepto quitándose los zapatos y camisa.-Pero tu vendrás conmigo.-

Y sin esperar una afirmativa o negativa levantó a la chica estilo princesa y se lanzó junto a ella al agua. Sasuke al ver en el aire lanzó un grito de sorpresa, No se esperaba que eso fuera a suceder.

Al estar ambos bajo el agua se miraron fijamente, estaban muy juntos, lo bastante juntos como para poder contar las pequeñas pecas que habían en la nariz de Sakura. Ambos quedaron hipnotizados en la mirada del otro.

Sakura levantó su mano en dirección al rostro de Sasuke, pero alguien que se lanzó al agua había caído muy cerca de ellos así que mejor envolvió a Sasuke en sus brazos y nado hacía superficie evitando que alguien le cayera encima.

Salieron a la superficie y vieron a una parte de los invitados metidos en la piscina y otra fuera de ella pero que estaban mojados, dando a entender que se habían lanzado pero salido rápidamente.

-¡Sakura!.-Escucho el llamado de Kiba.

Volteó y vio con horror como Kiba, Kisame, Suigetsu, Gaara y hasta el mismísimo Neji se lanzaban hacía él con la intención de hundirlo o empezar una guerra de; quien hunde a quien. Rápidamente volteó empujando a Sasuke lo más lejos posible de la zona de impacto para que está no saliera lastimada.

Sasuke vio con horror como los cinco varones vaina encima del pelirosado hundiendolo en el procesó, algunos de ellos también se habían hundido, tal vez el chico los había tomado de algún brazo o pie para hacerlo. Al ver como Sakura salia sin ningún problema del fondo suspiro tranquila y decidió que en ese momento ya se había acabado la fiesta para ella.

Salió de la piscina y le hizo señas a Naruto el cual estaba de lo más feliz montado en los hombros de Deidara jugando a luchas contra Kisame e Ino. Suspiro y lo dejo alli, alla ella si quería quedarse un rato más, sabría donde encontrarla.

Subió hacía su cuarto y se metió al baño para darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama, mientras se secaba el pelo se asomó por su ventana que daba directo al patio. Vio que Naruto seguía en los hombros de Deidara vanagloriandose de quien sabe que cosa mientra Ino lo veia con odio puro.

También vio a su hermano sacando un balón de voley y lanzandolo al agua para jugar un rato. Pero lo que más llamo si atención , y causo su mayor enojo, fue ver como una pelirroja de lentes que conocía muy bien se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirosado. Vio con molestia como la chica, que sólo estaba en una mínima ropa interior, pasaba sus senos por todo el pecho desnudo del chico.

Enojada cerró la cortina y tiro la toalla hacía el suelo, apago la luz de si cuarto y se tiro a la cama donde se tapó hasta la cabeza con sus cobijas y se hizo un ovillo.

Estúpida fiesta de mierda...

 **...**

Después de que empezarán las cosas en la piscina la fiesta había empezado a ir en picada, la gente ya tenía un grado de alcohol demasiado elevado y que no media sus actos así que había más de un borracho que se empezaba a empujar con otros borrachos para ver quien tiraba a quien a la piscina, teniendo como consecuencia que alguno se golpeara con el suelo al estar resbaloso y caerse o que al caer en la piscina caerle encima a alguien.

Luego de esos algunos idiotas se habían querido sobre pasar con las chicas que estaban en ropa interior y a ellos les había tocado intervenir sacándole casi a golpes de la fiesta.

Y por último pero no menos importante algún idiota había mojado la consola de la música provocando que está hiciera corto circuito y que la música acabará para todos.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos ahí, a las cinco de la mañana, sentados en el patio en círculo acabandose de beber las últimas botellas de alcohol y riendo por alguna estupidez. Sakura volteó la mirada en busca de Naruto y la vio acostada en una de las tumbonas de la piscina, soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó de la silla en dirección ella.

-Saben, la fiesta no fue un total desastre después de todo.-Comento Suigetsu mientras se levantaba caminaba al interior de la casa.

La mayoría de ellos hicieron lo mismo que Suigetsu, ya todo había acabado, mañana tendría que levantarse y ponerse a limpiar el desorden así que aprovecharía a dormir. Sakura llevo a Naruto en brazos hacía la habitación de Sasuke, le puso una pijama de la chica pelinegra y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Bajo las escaleras desperezandose y tapando un bostezo, vio a los alrededores en buscas de alguno de sus amigos y no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Sacó el vaso de agua que iba a tomar y se recosto en la en la encima de la cocina.

-¿Aún no te vas a dormir?.-Escuchar la voz de Itachi lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el Uchiha mayor en la entrada de la cocina mirandolo fijamente.

-Si, solamente quería tomar agua.-Explico dejando el vaso en el fregadero y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Escena cliché entrando...

Pero al parecer Sakura seguí a siendo la misma Sakura torpe de cuando era chica, así que cuando estaba pasando por el umbral no se percató del pequeño charco de agua que ahí había quedado teniendo como resultado que está se fuera de espaldas. Itachi se percató algo tarde de la a caida pero alcanzó a sujetar al pelirosa. Error.

Sakura al ser un chico de la misma altura de Itachi y complexión lo que hizo fue llevarse consigo a Itachi al suelo quedando en una posición algo, muy comprometedora.

-¡Qué mierda!.-Escucharon la voz de Sasori detrás de ellos.

Y si, ellos habían caído uno encima del otro, más específicamente a Itachi sobre Sakura, con el rostro a la misma altura, más específicamente sus narices se tocaban, más específicamente.

Se estaban besando...

¿No se podía ser más cliché?.

Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, la fiesta si había sido un desastre.

 **N/a: ¡DIOS! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. BIEN ya sabemos que paso en la fiesta xD me gustó este capítulo, en verdad quería escribir esto ya que a partir de aquí empiezan muchos dramas, espero les guste y si les gustó me dejan y hermoso Review (?**

 **Marishka: En este dic Sasuki va a sufrir más de lo que creé (? XD Saludos!.**

 **RaindandWind: he aquí tu pedido xD Saludos.**

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N: Tu comentario me llegó al cora :'D muchas gracias por leerme, como verás me gusta hacer las escenas de Saku y sus amigos xD espero lo disfrutes! Saludos.**

 **Hana: Aquí está mujer! Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4 Maldito sean los rumores

Capítulo 04: **Maldita sean los rumores.**

-¿Oye, escuchaste los rumores?.-

-¡No!, ¿Qué están diciendo?.-

-Bueno, dicen que en la fiesta que dieron los de 4to y 5to paso algo demasiado impactante.-

-¿Algo impactante? Esas fiestas son las mejores no creo que haya algo que sorprenda.-

-Pues agárrate, porque están diciendo que... ¡Dos chicos se besaron!.-

-¿¡Dos chicos!? Oh por Dios ¿Quienes?.-

-Aun no se sabe quienes fueron, pero dicen que fue muy ardiente.-

-¿¡Será una relación secreta!?.-

-¡Ooohhh amor Yaoi!.-

Así iba toda su mañana, toda la maldita mañana hablando de eso y ya estaba que mandaba a todo el mundo al diablo.

Se veía a un pelirosado realmente cabreado por todo lo que esas chicas estaban, literalmente, chillando por el pasillo del Instituto.

En su memoria aún estaba grabado el recuerdo, que si hubiera sido chica no habría sido nada malo, del beso que se había dado accidentalmente con Itachi y lo incómodo que se sintió al saber que Sasori los había visto.

 **Flash Back.**

 _No. Puede. Ser. Cierto._

 _¡Le estaba besando!, bueno tendría queja si físicamente fuera una chica, ¡Pero No!¡Era un estúpido chico! Y el idiota encima suyo no hacía señales de quererse levantar._

 _-Emm... Si quieren los dejo solos.-Murmuro burlonamente Sasori en el marco de la cocina._

 _El pelilargo rápidamente se levantó separando sus labios del chico pelirosa y se quedó mirándolo con cara de tragedia. En cuestión de instante Sakura también se levantó del suelo y puso la misma cara de tragedia que Itachi._

 _-Y bien, siempre me he echo está pregunta.-Rompio el silencio Sasori.-¿Sakura besa bien Itachi?.-_

 _-¡Idiota!.-Mascullo el susodicho._

 _El pelirosado no abría para nada la boca, no sabía que decir de por sí ya que era una situación demasiado surrealista pero el que Sasori los haya visto es algo aún más difícil de digerir._

 _-¿Y bien Sakura?.-Ahora llamo a atención del otro chico el pelirojo._

 _Se sobresalto al escuchar el llamado ¿Qué había dicho?. Volteó a mirarlo viendo como rostro tenía una ,Estúpida en su opinión, sonrisa burlona, luego volteó a ver a Itachi el cual parece que en cualquier momento le saldrá humo de las orejas._

 _-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunto al fin al no saber que sucedio._

 _\- Que si Itachi besa bien.-Repitio lo que anteriormente había preguntado._

 _-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa idiota?!.-Chillo en respuesta, enojado._

 _-Oh, no se, yo no más Pregunto.-Se encogió de hombros pero aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.-Por como se quedaron tanto tiempo pegados besándose.-_

 _Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a mas no poder, si era verdad que el "beso" había durado más de la que debía pero por favor, quien no quedaría igual de estúpido si algo asi sucedía._

 _-Bueno, ya que ninguno quiere hablar , me voy.-Dijo dando media vuelta.-Recuerden que si lo van a hacer no hagan mucho ruido.-Se burló yéndose del lugar._

 _El sonrojo subió de intensidad en ambos rostros, de verdad que no podían creer lo que el idiota había soltado. Ambos se voltearon a ver y su sonrojo nuevamente creció, giraron volviendo a su posición inicial rápidamente, No eran capaces de verse al rostro._

 _Soltó un suspiró tomando valor para encarar la situación, todo había sido un accidente, bastante trágico la verdad. Volteó a ver a Itachi para decir algo, pero al verlo alli, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer un sentimiento de ternura se instaló en su corazon, cuando era chica Itachi siempre le pareció tierno pero él siempre estaba en su mundo, saliendo con sus amigos o con alguna novia de paso pero estaba segura de que se pudo haber enamorado del chico._

 _-Itachi.-Llamo su atención sobresaltandolo.-Se que está situación es muy extraña.-Suspiro, los nervios estaban volviendo.-Ha...hagamos como que nada sucedió ¿Está bien?.-Susurro mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza y miraba a otra parte._

 _Itachi volteó a verlo, encontrándolo nervioso y sonrojado, de verdad se le hacía tierna esa imagen delante suyo. Por un instante la imagen de chico cambio por una más delgada y con curvas y el cabello más largo, La imagen de Sakura chica frente a si lo dejo encantado. Sacudió la cabeza borrando esa imagen y volviendo al chico delante de si._

 _-Ah.. Si, está bien.-Respondio cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla._

 _Ambos se quedaron ahí mirando a la nada, sin saber si decir algo más o que hacer, así que al mismo tiempo ambos chicos emprendieron su huida hacia diferentes direcciones._

 **...**

 _El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que todos se imaginaron, El sábado en la tarde cuando todos despertaron se la fiesta y con la resaca de sus vidas empezaron a limpiar la casa de los Uchiha, adoraban las fiestas que hacían pero el desastre que quedaba después no lo adoraban mucho._

 _Mientras limpiaban Kiba y Suigetsu parecían más Zombies que seres humanos, Itachi y Sakura estaban lo más lejos posible el uno del otro mientras que Sasori tiraba comentarios en doble sentido y miradas burlonas, mientras que el resto de los chicos limpiaban con una expresión de fastidio y cansancio._

 _El lunes en la escuela empezaron los típicos rumores que hay cada vez que el grupo de los "Populares" hace alguna actividad y como en este caso fue una fiesta los rumores fueron aún mayor de lo que comúnmente son. Algunas chicas que habían ido a la fiesta decían que habían pasado toda la noche con alguno de los chicos, otros decían que fue la mejor fiesta del año, algunos más hablaban de toda la cantidad de licor que hubo, pero había un rumor que dejó a todos los chicos descompuesto._

 _¿Un beso entre dos chicos? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué momento? La cara de todos era de extrañes total, Menos de Sakura e Itachi que habían quedado congelados con una cara de horror y Sasori que tenía una mueca de burla en su rostro._

 _-¿Eso es cierto?.-Pregunto Suigetsu después del Shock inicial._

 _-No lo se amigo.-Contesto Kiba.-Pero si es verdad tenemos que averiguar quienes fueron.-_

 _Ambos chicos se miraron con un brillo malvado en sus ojos y de un momento a otro ambos sacaron de quien sabe donde dos sombreros marrones con gabardinas, una lupa y una libreta. Ambos parecían los propios detectives antiguos, sólo les faltaba la pipa._

 _-¡Ha llegado el momento de Suigetsu Holmes y su gran ayudante Kiba!.-Exclamo contento el peliblanco._

 _Ambos empezaron a caminar mientras veían a través de la lupa que tenía cada uno en busca de "pistas" Itachi y Sakura se pensaron al ver eso, si alguno de esos idiotas llegaba a descubrir que él beso fue entre ellos, ambos iban a ser el centro de las burlas hasta que Dios bajará y se los llevará a toditos._

 _-Oh, Al parecer hay más "salidos del closet" aparte de mí.-Dijo Sasori de forma desinteresada pero mirando burlonamente a Itachi y Sakura._

 _Los dos chicos miraban con odio intenso a Sasori, sabían que lo estaba haciendo a posta, ambos querías llegar y agarrar a ese fósforo andante arrastraron contra el suelo y ver si este se encendía en fuego._

 _Todos allí rieron un poco por el comentario de Sasori pero no hicieron mucha hincapié a seguirle la broma, ya iba un poco tarde a clase y si no se apresuraban Sarutobi-sensei los iba a castigar a todos._

 **End Flash Back.**

Eso fue el lunes en la mañana, el resto del día sólo los dos estúpidos eran los que mas caso hacían a los rumores que se repartían por el pasillo, el martes en la mañana habían aún más rumores y la mayoría se centraban en el estúpido beso, al parecer la gente no encontraba de que más hablar y ellos dos ya se estaban cansado de escuchar siempre la misma estupidez.

Al menos el día de hoy la gente estaba un poco más distraída ya que había un juego amistoso entre los dos equipos de la escuela, el principal, en el que jugaban él y los demás chicos del grupo y el equipo secundario, el que iba a los partidos amistosos cuando el equipo principal no se encontraba en condiciones o se estaban preparando para algún partido más importante.

Iba caminando sólo por el pasillo hacía su primero clase del día, le tocaba matemática con Kurenai. Mientras caminaba iba pensando, ya habían pasado algunos días desde el cambió, aún no encontraban razón aparente del por que ellos había cambiado así. También pensaba en como era diferente su vida siendo un chico, no era un cero a la izquierda, tenía más amigos que la tomaban en cuenta. Tal vez si en su antigua vida buscaba más amigos aparte de los que ya tenía puede ser que su vida sea mejor.

-¡Sakura!.-Escucho un llamado a su espalda.

Volteó encontrándose con Sasuke, que veía corriendo lo más fuerte que sus piernas podían dar, esa imagen le causa algo de ternura, en su vida original Sasuke jamás haría algo así.

-Hola, Sasuke.-Saludo nos más la chica llegó a su lado.

-Sakura, Al fin te alcanzo.-Hablo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento, voy algo tarde a la clase de Kurenai.-Comento mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Lo se, solamente que.-Un pequeño sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la pelinegra.-No te he visto desde la fiesta.-Murmuro volteando la mirada.

Era cierto, desde la fiesta no había visto a Naruto y Sasuke, luego de haber limpiado la casa Uchiha se fue a su casa y durmió durante todo el domingo, el lunes los chicos lo tuvieron ocupado durante todo el día con sus actividades y el martes había, literalmente, escapado de todos queriendo llegar a su casa solamente a estudiar o descansar.

\- Si, lo siento.-Se disculpó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacía el cabello de la chica dándole una suave caricia.

Sasuke quedo hipnotizada por la acción del pelirosa, si era verdad que se le había hecho extrañamente largo los días que no había podido compartir con Sakura pero ella no seria quien lo buscará, Si en ese momento lo hizo fue por que lo vio de mera casualidad.

-¡¿Ehh?!.-Casi chillo nerviosa al percatarse de que había quedado hipnotizada por la caricia.-¡No-no te disculpes! L-lo hice porque la Idiota de Naruto me lo pidió.-Chillo nerviosa con algo de lo que parecía humo saliendo de sus orejas.

La pequeña risa que soltó el pelirosa volvió a llamar su atencion, sinceramente ni había algo más encantador y que le pareciera más atractivo era la suave y ronca risa que tenía esa chico frente a si.

-Lo siento Sasuke ¿Te parece bien si nos juntamos para el almuerzo?.-Pregunto mientras se iba alejando un poco.

-¡Ah, S-si!.-Respondio algo sobresaltada.

-¡Genial!.-Respondio mientras seguía su camino.

Vio al chico alejarse, sabía que había sido estúpida al quedarse viendolo sin hablar o decir algo más, pero dentro de si los nervios eran mayores y no le dejaban hacer nada más, se sentía realmente una inadaptada.

-¿¡Irás a verme jugar verdad!?.-Escucho el grito de Sakura que a pesar de estar algo alejado aún podio verlo.

-¡Si!.-Contesto inmediatamente, fue un instinto.

-¡Bien, alla te veo!.-Y sin más echo una rápida carrera para llegar a su clase a tiempo.

Sintió su corazon latir agitado, nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, sintió su rostro caliente, sabía que eso era que se había sonrojado pero lo que más le impactó fue el sentir su rodillas temblando, estaba en estrenos nerviosa solamente porque ese chico le había dicho "Nos vemos alli".

Maldito. Cambio.

 **...**

Después de la tediosa clase de matemáticas salió hacia el descanso de cuarenta y cinco minuto que le daban para desayunar algo, fue directamente a la cafetería con una cara de los mil demonios, había aprendido que si no quería que el grupo de chicas se le lanzará encima y terminará violado es mejor que pusiera esa cara de "Si te me acercas te muerdo".

A lo lejos distinguió la mesa donde siempre se sentaba con los chicos y un poco más allá vio donde se sentaban Sasuke y Naruto, camino hacia la me da de las chicas, al voltear el rostro vio como a lo lejos los chicos le estaban haciendo señas, levantó un poco la mano para saludarlos, los vio a todos allí e inevitablemente sus ojos se dedicaron hacía un rostro en particular. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Itachi, su rostro estaba serio y lo miraba de una forma que se podía describir como fría, esa mirada le dolió un poco, con lo que llevaba en ese mundo había notado que tenía una estrecha amistad con Itachi.

Apresuró su paso bajando la mano con la que saludaba a los chicos, su mirada se torno algo fría un momento, volteó su mirada y avanzó hasta las chicas.

El grupo se extraño de la actitud del pelirosado, sabían que aveces este se molestaba por sus bromas algo pesadas, pero nunca llegaba al extremo de que este llegase a ignorarlos tan fríamente. Todos se miraron entre si preguntándose con la mirada si alguno sabía algo de la actitud del chico pero todos tenían la misma mueca incrédula en el rostro. Sasori veia a Sakura alejándose y luego volteó a mirar a Itachi viéndolo con la misma mueca de seriedad que tenía hace unos momentos Sakura.

Algo estaba pasando...

 **...**

Las clases y el descanso ya había pasado, todos los salones de 3ero, 4to y 5to estaban yendo hacía la cancha del patio, nadie se quería perder ese partido, en realidad a nadie le gustaba perderse esos partidos ya que eran los mejores, para nadie era un secreto que los co-capitanes del equipo principal y el capitán del otro equipo no se llevaban para nada bien, siempre hubo disputa porque él capitán del equipo secundario se había postulado para ser uno de los capitanes del primer equipo, y cuando creía haberlo conseguido, la sorpresiva aparición de Sakura lo había relegado al capitán de un equipo de respaldo.

Se podía ver a los jugadores del equipo principal calentando, algunos estaban trotando un poco, otros se hacían pases largos y pases medios, Kiba le estaba lanzando balones a Gaara que practicaba en la portería. Sakura e Itachi estaba en los vestidores aún, Sakura se estaba vendando las piernas mientras que Itachi terminaba de ponerse la camisa y la banda en el brazo que lo señalaba como uno de los capitanes.

-Oye.-Rompio el tenso momento Sakura.-Sin importar lo que haya pasado, juguemos como siempre lo hemos hecho ¿Te parece?.-Dijo mientras le estiraba su mano para que Itachi la tomará.

\- No me interesa la estupidez que sucedió en la fiesta.-Respondio mirandolo friamente.-Solo no la cages en la cancha.-E ignorando la mano que Sakura le tendia salió de los bastidores.

Sakura se quedó con la mano estirada, su flequillo tapaba un poco sus ojos, pero si se pudieran ver sus ojos se sabría que estos reflejaban molestia pura. Él sólo intentaba que todo volviera a un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, pero al parecer sus intentos eran rechazados.

Bajando la mano tomo sus medias y zapatos, empezó a ponerselas una a una, luego agarró la camisa que usaban sobre la franela de manga larga que se ponía y por último tomo su banda igual a la de Itachi y se la puso en el mismo brazo que este, Hizo su cabello hacía atrás y salio trotando hacía la cancha.

Allí afuera empezó a calentar, troto en el mismo lugar, luego se sentó a estirar las piernas, le dio unas cinco vueltas a la cancha y por último le lanzó unos tiros a Gaara en la arqueria.

Escucho como se hacía un poco de escandalo, volteó a ver que era lo que sucedía y se encontró conque era el segundo equipo entrando a cancha. Al frente de todos estaba el capitán; Kobayashi Ren, 4to año, del otro salón, estatura alta, casi de su mismo tamaño, cabello verde musgo alborotado y ojos de un extraño color amarillo, su piel era muy parecida a la de Naruto, tenía bastante pecas sobre su nariz y mejilla de un tono café dando un aire "adorable" algunos dicen que tenía un tatuaje en su omoplato derecho, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de verlo cuando están todos en las duchas.

Ren volteó la mirada del campo hacía Sakura, sus miradas quedaron clavadas una en la otra, una batalla, Jade Vs Amarillo, se podía sentir la tensión que había entre ellos dos. Antes Sakura no sabía nada de lo que sucedía con ese chico, pero en los entrenamientos se había dado cuenta de como ese idiota intentaba hacerle la vida imposible, rápidamente se ganó su odio e intento hacer lo mismo con él.

Ren formo una sonrisa burlona sin haber despegado la mirada de Sakura, esto no dio muy buena espina a nadie, ya que todos se encontraban mirando como estos dos intentaban matarse con la mirada. Suigetsu y Kiba ya estaban cansados de tanta tensión sobre el ambiente, Así que decidieron hacer lo que mejor se les da, una broma.

-¡Ay Dios mio no puede ser!.-Chillo femeninamente Kiba.

-¿¡Que te paso mana!?.-Chillo de igual manera Suigetsu parandose algo mariconado.

-¡Ay mana, es que creo que ya descubrí quienes son los dos chicos que se besaron!.-Contesto Kiba con una mano sobre su boca haciendo ver de que "Nadie debe oir" pero hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharán.

-¡Aaayyy mana sueltalo ya!.-Exclamo en un tono chillón que nadie pensaba era posible llegar.

-¡Es que no lo vez estúpida!.-Le dijo kiba mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.-¡Si se nota a kilómetro!.-

\- Ay mana disculpame pero yo no veo nada.-Contesto Suigetsu poniendo una mano en su pecho dándole un aire dramático.

\- Es que aparte de perra eres estúpida mana.-Se burló Kiba.-¡Si fueron Sakura y Ren!.-Declaro a grito entero Kiba.

Todos allí quedaron con los ojos en blanco ante tal declaracion, pero la escandalosa risa de Sasori hizo que uno a uno empezarán a soltar también la risa.

-¡Ay mana, un amor prohibido!.-Chilla Suigetsu.

Kiba rápidamente se posiciona al lado de Suigetsu y le murmura algo al oido haciendo que los ojos de este brillen de forma sadica, como si le hubieran dicho que podía escoger a cualquier persona del público y hacerle lo que más se le antojase. Acintiendo al mismo tiempo ambos se posicionaron uno al lado del otro y pusieron la mano frente a sus bocas como si hubieran un micrófono en ella.

-¡Y 1, y 2 , y 1, 2, 3!.-Contaron el voz alta llamando la atención de todos.- ¡AMOR PROHIBIDO MURMURAN POR LAS CALLES!, ¡PORQUE SOMOS DE DISTINAS SOCIEDA-DES!.-Cantaron a todo volumen ambos chicos.

Todos allí presentes, a excepción de los burlados, soltaron la carcajada, realmente nadie podía creer que Suigetsu y Kiba se superarán cada vez en sus bromas. Ambas víctimas de las burlabas miraban a Suigetsu y Kiba que seguían cantando la estúpida canción como dos posibles cadáveres. Sakura al ser el que más cerca estaba de los dos chicos se acercó a pasos agigantados y sin esperar nada tomo a cada uno de sus cabezas, Hizo que ambos se mirarán y los junto de un sólo golpe. Todos allí quedaron en shock ante la imagen, Sakura estaba haciendo que los dos idiotas se besaran.

-¡Oh, mira!.-Exclamo fuerte Sakura.-Los que se besaron en verdad eran Kiba y Suigetsu, solamente quería cubrir sus fechorías.-Se burló haciéndose a un lado.

Los dos chicos al ya no sentir la presión que ejercía Sakura se separaron rápidamente empezando a escupir, a limpiarse la boca con la camisa o en un grado mayor a lamer la grama del campo.

-¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves?!.-Gritaron los dos chicos levantándose del suelo.

-Tranquilo, lo suyo no es amor prohibido.-Y dando media vuelta los dejo ahí.

Todos en el campo nuevamente soltaron la carcajada dejando de piedra a Kiba y Suigetsu, esa no la vieron venir en ningún momento. Itachi veía como Sakura se iba a su posición ignorando a todos a su alrededor, una media sobria adorno su rostro, al parecer a partir se ese momento los rumores empezarían a ser otros.

-¡Bien!.-Grito el árbitro encargado del juego, en este caso Gai-sensei.-Todos a su posiciones, Es hora de que empiece el juego.

Los chicos del grupo principal se pusieron en posición, Gaara está de arquero, de defensa centra estaba Kisamen y en las bandas estaban Deidara y Sasori, de medio campo estaban Kiba, Suigetsu y un chico llamada Hidan, y de posición de ataque estaban Kakuzu y Neji, con Itachi y Sakura de delanteros.

El otro equipo también se acomodó rápidamente, la posición se Ren era la misma en la que Sakura jugaba, este miraba fijamente al pelirosado que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, ese iba a ser uno de esos partidos.

En las gradas, Sasuke miraba a Sakura en el campo de juego, estaba un poco preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder al pelirosado, sabía que era fuerte y que podría contra todos pero igual un movimiento mal intencionado podría lastimado de sobre manera. Sakura sintió otra intensa mirada a su derecha, volteó en busca de dicha persona y se encontró con un para de ojos negros con lo miraban con preocupación, sonrió para ella, intentado transmitirle que todo iba a estar bien, y lanzandole un guiño volteó nuevamente la cara para concentrarse en el juego. Sasuke sentía que su rostro iba a estallar por lo rojo que estaba.

El silbato del árbitro les indicó el comienzo del juego, uno de los chicos del otro equipo tomo primero el balón pasandoselo a uno de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente Kakuzu fue en su búsqueda logrando quitárselo, rápidamente los posicionados en las bandas subieron cubriendo los costados de Kakuzu esperando algún pase.

Kakuzu al ver que tres chicos venían en su dirección rápidamente le hizo un pase de banda a Suigetsu, este se quedó mirando hacía donde podía lanzar, a lo lejos logró divisar a Itachi, levantando un poco la pelota logró pasárselo, pero antes de que este llegará a Itachi uno de los chicos del otro equipo se interpuso y se robó el balón.

El chico rápidamente empezó a correr hacía la portería del otro equipo, Sakura vio al joven acercarse, Así que se lanzó de barrida intentado quitárselo pero el chico fue más rápido y le paso el balón a Ren. Ten tomo el balón emprendiendo carrera rápidamente a la portería, vio que delante de si estaba Neji y Kisame, intento driblar el balón entre ellos dos pero Neji logró quitárselo.

Neji corrió un poco con el balón pero rápidamente se lo lanzó a Sakura, este recibió el balón con él pecho y empezó a correr hacía la portería, diviso a Itachi a su lado, Así que haciendo una de sus jugadas empezó a pasarle el balón. Itachi lo recibió y rápidamente se lo devolvió a Sakura, ambos empezaron a jugar así, pasándose el balón entre ellos, al estar ya a pocos metros de la arqueria, Sakura rápidamente le paso el balón a Itachi y se adelantó. Itachi también aceleró un poco y al ver que Sakura se había posicionado le lanzó el balón.

Para todos fue en cámara lenta, el balón se acercaba a Sakura mientras está retrocedía su pierna tomando impulso, cuando el balón llegó Sakura lo pateo fuerte, los chicos que allí habían saltaron intentando pararlo pero no alcanza, fueron uno, fueron dos, fueron tres, el balón ya estaban llegando a la portería, el arquero se lanzó hacía el balón para agarrarlo pero el balón parecía que iba fuera, pero en un acto que nadie esperaba el balón tomo curva entrando en una esquina de la arqueria.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLL PARA EL EQUIPO PRINCIPAL!.-Grito Gai-sensei después de sonar el pito anunciando el Gol.

Todos en las gradas gritaron gol emocionados, los del equipos también gritaron y celebraron corriendo hacia Sakura abrazandolo y levantandolo. El pito volvió a sonar anunciando que el partido seguía, todos volvieron a sus posiciones y nuevamente el juego empezó.

 **...**

-¡Equipo principal!, ¡Equipo principal!, ¿Quienes van a ganar? ¡El equipo principal!.-Coreaban los estudiantes que le iban al equipo principal.

El partido había acabado, quedando 2-1 a favor del equipo principal, siendo el Gol ganador hecho por Itachi. Los jugadores estaban entrando a los bastidores para quitarse el uniforme sudado pero aún así los ganadores iban celebrando su victoria, los jugadores del segundo equipo algunos se veían decaídos, otros enojados y alguno que otro indiferente.

-¡Y así se demuestra quien es el mejor equipo!.-Grito Suigetsu quitándose la camisa.-¿¡Quienes somos!?.-

-¡Equipo principal!¡Equipo Konoha!.-

Sakura tío divertido de la emoción de todos alli, pareciera que habían ganado una copa o el mundial pero simplemente había sido un amistoso. Tomo la toalla que había a su lado empezando a secar su cabello, el había ido a ducharse y cambiarse primero que todos, podía ser muy chico pero por dentro seguía siendo mujer y no iba a ver tanta cantidad de penes juntos.

Salió ya listo de los bastidores encontrándose con que el pasillo también habían algunos alumnos celebrando, los profesores ya no decían o regañaban a nadie ya que era la hora de la salida. Iba a dirigirse a la salida antes de que los idiotas salieran con algún plan de celebración pero una pequeña mancha negra llamo si atención.

-Sasuke.-Llamo al posicionarse a su lado.

La chica al estar mirando a otro lado se sobresalto al escuchar el llamado del chico, si estaba ahí para esperarlo pero quería ser ella quien se acercará para quedar como que; "Se lo encontró de casualidad".

-Oh, Sakura.-Respondio al saludo.

-¿Ya te vas?.-Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.-Sentencio empezando a caminar.

Sasuke volvió a sentir su rostro sonrojado, de verdad que ese chico era demasiado tierno.

-Sa-sakura.-Llamo nerviosamente.

-Ah, dime Sasuke.-Volteo a verla.

-T-tu.. Tu... ju-ju...ju-jugaste.-decia entre tartamudeo Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?.-Detuvo su andar al ver que la chica quería decir algo.

\- Que tu jugaste...-Pero antes de siquiera completas su oración, un grupo de chicas llegó y tomaron a Sasuke de los brazos apartandolo de su lado.

-¡Sakura eres el mejor!.-

-¡Me encanta como juega Sakura!.-

-¡Te amo!.-

-¡Casate conmigo!.-

-¡Tengamos muchos hijos Sakura!.-

Escuchar gritar a todas esas chicas le causaban una horrible sensación de odio profundo, ella estaba a punto de decirle que había jugando bien, pero los nervios le ganaron, ¡Pero Igual! Esas zorras urgidas no eran nadie para llegar y alejar a Sakura de su lado. Estaba muy enojada, muy pero muy..

-Celosa.-Afirmo una voz a su lado.

Volteó asustada encontrándose con si amiga rubia al lado suyo, nunca se la espero alli, fue como un ninja. Llevo una de sus manos al pecho en un intento se tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

-Eres una idiota.-Insulto mientras la dominaba con la mirada.

-Oh si, seré idiota, pero yo no niego mis obvios celos.-Se burló la rubia.

-¿¡Que, cuáles celos estúpida!?.-Chillo indignada al verse descubierta.-¡Yo no estoy celosa!.-chillo berrinchuda cruzandose de brazos.

\- Si, si claro.-Dijo dándole por su lado.-Vamos, antes de que cometas homicidio.-Se burló nuevamente mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

-Maldita idiota.-Murmuro mirando a Naruto feo.

Soltó un suspiró de hastío mientras se acomodaba el bolso, los chillidos detrás de si volvieron a llamar su atención, dio una ultima mirada al intento de violación del chico pelirosa y emprendió camino a la salida al igual que Naruto.

Maldita perras en celo...

 **...**

Había leído todos y cada uno de los estúpidos libros que había logrado conseguir sobre el dichoso tema y no aparecía nada, era como si el estúpido cambio hubiera sido por obra y gracias del espíritu Santo. Cansada y con la vista agotada decidió déjalo hasta ahí, buscar diferentes opciones, había muchas historia sobre ese cambio en otros países y en diferentes culturas. Suspiro cerrando el libro y se levantó se la silla, ya eran al rededor de las ocho de la noche y tenía algo de hambre, mañana hablaría con los tres mocoso que lo habían metido en todo eso.

Lo que Kakashi ignoraba era que afuera en su ventana había una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos rosas que miraba todo lo sucedido con diversión.

Sólo unas cuantas risillar más y emprendió nuevamente vuelo hacía el cielo estrellado, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

\- _Solamente aceptando lo que por orgullo niegas, Lo que ahora odias volverá a ser lo que tanto anelas.-_

 **N/a: ¡Hola chicas! Yo aquí actualizando nuevamente! Jajaja me tome unos días para que doña inspiración llegará a mi! Y aquí el resultado, espero que les guste el capítulo. Estoy actualizando a las 5 de la mañana (No pregunten porque xD) muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me comentaron! Prometo responder en el otro capitulo es que ya muero de sueño. Un anuncio que quería hacerles es que tenía en mente crear una pequeña página de Facebook donde pueda avisarles sobre el contenido que subiré, donde también se harán concursos y habrá interacción más cercana entre ustedes y Yo! Dejen su opinión en los comentarios! Y nos vemos la próxima! (MUERO DE SUEÑO) Lamento si hay errores, después lo editó xD bye.**

 **Yile**


	5. Chapter 5 Enfrentemiento entre capitanes

Capítulo 05: **Enfrentamiento entre capitanes.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el partido, desde ese entonces Sakura había buscado la manera de no estar mucho con las chicos y estar mas con Sasuke y Naruto. Era algo complicado ya que Suigetsu y Kiba no lo dejaban en paz con sus constantes bromas, también sentía la pesada mirada de Itachi cada vez que se iba con las chicas, aunque lo ignoraba.

El resto de semana se la había pasado de un lado a otro, intentando ocuparse con todo lo posible para tener excusa de no pasar el fin de semana con el grupo, según los rumores que había escuchado al inicio de esa semana, había sido la primera vez que el grupo de los populares no hacía nada un fin de semana.

Era martes, estaba frente al entrenador del equipo de fútbol, Gai-sensei, le decía algo sobre unas pruebas para nuevos integrantes para el equipo.

Sólo estaban Itachi y Sakura recibiendo la información, al parecer las pruebas eran para el equipo principal. Detrás de unos casilleros estaba Ren, escuchando atentamente todo. Su rostro expresaba un gran enojo, él debería ser elegido para el equipo principal, No necesitaban hacer pruebas ni escoger a nadie nuevo, él se merecía un puesto en ese equipo.

Enojado, con los puños apretado, el cuerpo tenso y sus ojos chispeando de ira salio de los vestidores masculinos, él se iba a encargar de entrar a ese equipo, costará lo que costará.

-Muy bien chicos, las pruebas son hoy a las cuatro, después del segundo descanso, los quiero en la cancha listos unos diez minutos antes ¿Entendieron?.-

-¡Si Gai-sensei!.-Afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

El profesor de raro corte y pobladas cejas salió de los vestidores dejando a Itachi y Sakura solos, inmediatamente el ambiente se torno pesado, incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer, miraban en dirección contraria a do de esta el otro.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de frustración y decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse e irse a su clase con Naruto, hoy no tenía ninguna clase junto a Sasuke pero sabía que en el descanso se encontraría con ella. Empezó a desvestirse ignorando a Itachi.

Itachi miro de reojo como Sakura empezaba a cambiarse ignorandolo, fruncio el ceño, odiaba que le ignorara ese estúpido niño, ¡Era su mejor amigo! El que lo había acompañado siempre y había estado en sus peores momentos. Okey eso había sonado muy de novia celosa, ¡Pero por Dios! El maldito lo había ignorado desde el partido de la semana pasada, su berrinche había durado mucho.

-Oye, estúpido rosado.-Llamo Itachi después de meditarlo un poco, era momento de arreglar esa situación.

-¿Hm?.-Simplemente respondió con un monosílabo dando a entender que lo oía.

\- Yo...hmp... Deja de ignorarme, es estúpido.-Declaro.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo dicho por Itachi, hasta tuvieron que ser unos minutos. Parpadeo extrañado, al momento de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho fruncio el ceño, enojado.

-¿Disculpa?.-Pregunto sarcasticamente.

\- Si, ya está bien tu berrinche.-Declaro quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Mi berrinche? ¿Yo estoy haciendo berrinche?.-Volvio a preguntar.

-Si, Oye se que tu cabello tintado este atrofiando tu cerebro, pero estoy siendo muy claro en lo que digo.-Se burló quitándose ahora la camisa.

-Oh No, aquí el que tiene el cerebro atrofiado eres tu, Itachi.-Exclamo enojado voltrandose a darle la cara.-Yo no estoy haciendo ningún berrinche, el que empezó con su extraña actitud fuiste tu.-Afirmo.

-¿Yo? ¿Actitud extraña?.-Pregunto con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro.

-¡Si! Idiota afeminado.-Respondio tosco.-Durante todo el dia del partido, te comportabas como un reverendo imbécil.-

Itachi no sabía que responder, realmente su incomodidad lo había llevado a comportarse como un idiota, pero sinceramente no sabía que más hacer o como actuar, ¡Había besado a un chico y al parecer le había gustado! No sabia que rayos hacer o donde meterse para aclarar su cabeza. Todo estaba siendo una locura.

-Bueno, seguro te lo merecías.-Cuando terminó de decir eso, quiso morderse la lengua.

Sakura volteó indignado a verlo, él no le había hecho nada a ese idiota, en realidad se había comportado como un verdadero amigo y hasta hermano para él. Apretó los puños enojado, se había acabado.

-Vete al maldito infierno Itachi.-Solto enojado, se puso su camisa y cerró con fuerza el casillero.

Itachi veía alarmado como el pelirosa iba saliendo del lugar enojado, casi podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas, así que dejó que su instinto actuará, se podía arrepentir después.

Se levantó rápidamente tomando de la muñeca al pelirosado volteandolo bruscamente, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa lo empujo contra los casillero creando un sonido estruendoso al chocar el cuerpo del pelirosa contra estos y sin importarle las consecuencias acercó su rostro besando al chico.

Sakura abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, No podía creer que otra vez, ¡Otra vez! Estuviera pasando eso, alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, Eso no podía estar pasando él era un chico físicamente e Itachi era otro.

Esperen... Itachi lo volvió a besar, y seguía siendo un chico...

¡¿ITACHI ERA GAY?!.

Itachi al notar que Sakura no respondía al beso se separó rápidamente de él, sentía sus mejillas totalmente rojas, por la intensidad con la que beso al chico al separarse un pequeño hilo de baba unos sus labios, Itachi rápidamente y con muchos nervios paso una de sus manos limpiando la baba.

Sakura miraba cada uno de los movimientos de Itachi, sintió como su bajo vientre se contraria y un creciente calor de instalaba en él, sabía lo que eso significaba, quería alejarse rápidamente de alli, de chica no habría ningún problema, pero era un maldito chico.

Puso sus manos en el pecho de Itachi empujandolo para alejarlo de si, Itachi entendió y rápidamente se hizo hacía atrás dejándolo libre. Sakura miraba a todos lados, evitando la mirada nerviosa del pelilargo, el ambiente volvió a tornarse incómodo, pesado.

-Ehm.. Hasta luego, Itachi.-Atino a decir Sakura saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Itachi no le respondió, la vergüenza que sentía era demasiado grande, se dio cuenta que el dejarse llevar por sus instintos empeoró la situación con Sakura, No le ayudo en nada. Enojado golpe el casillero donde antes había estado Sakura.

Llevo una mano a sus labios, recordando el tacto cálido de los labios del chicos, cerró los ojos y su rostro se torció en una mueca de preocupación.

¿Le gustaba Sakura?... no estaba muy seguro de eso, lo que si sabía era que no se arrepentida de besarlo una vez más...

 **...**

Cuando llegó al salón Naruto le pregunto si había visto un fantasma o algo parecido, porque su rostro estaba más pálido que una hoja o que la nieve. Ignoro el comentario de Naruto y simplemente se sento en su puesto.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Sakura?.-Pregunto preocupada la Rubia.

\- Si Naruto, en serio, está todo Bien.-Repitio lo que ya le había dicho cuando llegó.

\- Es que tienes una cara de susto horrible.-Volvio a decir la Rubia.

-Naruto es en serio, estoy bien.-Ya exasperado el pelirosa.

La rubia se quedó callada, resignada, había veces que Sakura se guardaba las cosas para si y no había poder en el mundo que logrará hacerlo hablar. Volteó su mirada a ver a todos los estudiantes del salon, la clase ya había empezado y se estaba aburriendo.

Vio a lo lejos a Temari y Tenten cuchicheando, tal vez algún nuevo chisme o sobre el club en el que estaban, también vio a Ino y Karin limarse las uñas, había notado que cuando a ninguna le interesa la clase se ponen a arreglar sus uñas. Volteó un poco más la mirada encontrándose con Hinata, ella estaba sentada sola, mirando al profesor y anotando cosas de vez en cuando en su libreta.

Se quedó un largo rato apreciando a Hinata, recordaba de su vida anterior que Hinata de vez en cuando se sentaba con Sakura, ambas eran muy parecidas en el sentido de no tener muchas amigas, Sakura por ser la envidia de todas al ser la mejor amiga de Sasuke y Hinata por lo tímida.

Pero en esa vida Sakura era chico, y Hinata era demasiado tímida para ser amiga de un chico tan popular con Sakura. Un bombillo se prendio en su cabeza, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Aprovechando que el profesor se había dado la vuelta a escribir algunas cosas al pisarron, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento junto con sus cosas y corrió rápidamente a sentarse con Hinata.

Sakura miraba todo con curiosidad plasmada en su rostro, veía como Naruto llegaba y saludaba a Hinata como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sonrio, la rubia era una persona totalmente única. Siguió con sus cosas, había quedado sólo.

Sólo...

Un momento...

Se congeló al instante de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Naruto lo dejo solo, lo que significaba que...

Se congeló.

En menos de un minuto la mirada de todas las chicas, a excepción de Hinata y Naruto, se había posado en él, ahora recordaba porque se sentaba con la rubia y no sólo. Estúpida Naruto y su noble acción, Iba a ser acosado visualmente hasta que la clase acabe.

Y tal vez iba a ser acosado también físicamente hasta que no consiguiera un compañero de asiento.

Estupida. Rubia.

 **...**

Después de salir lo más rápido de esa clase, fue al comedor donde se supone vería a Sasuke, pero no la encontraba a ninguna de las mesas, suspiro resignado, Iba a tener que hacer lo que estuvo evitando durante toda la semana.

Camino con la manos en sus bolsillos hacía la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, ahí vio a Sasori charlar con Gaara, Neji comiendo, y a Suigetsu haciendo payasadas con Kiba. Llego y se sentó junto a Neji llamando la atención de todos.

Todos lo voltearon a ver como si a este le hubiera salido dos cabezas o cuatro brazos, algo normal ya que llevaba toda una semana huyendo de ellos.

\- Yo pensaba que teníamos la peste, por eso nos huias.-Se burló Neji al estar á un lado de él.

-Hmp.-Contesto con los ojos cerrados.-Tenia cosas que hacer.-

-¿Con la hermana de Itachi?.-Volvio a burlarse Neji.

\- Si, tarea.-Respondio brevemente.

-Claro.-Siguio Neji.

-Hmp.-

-Oooww, Amá.-Llamo Kiba. Todos allí voltearon a ver Kiba, sabían que iba a empezar algo bueno.

-¿Qué pasó apá?.- respondió, ambos hablaban como campesinos o granjeros.

\- Mi pequeño bebé volvió a casa apá.-Lloriqueo Kiba.

Sakura intentaba ignorarlos, si les prestaba atención se iba a enojar demasiado.

-¡Al fin volvió ese desagradecido!.-Bramo Suigetsu supuestamente enojado.-¡Ese chamaco me va a escuchar! Como se atreve a dejar a sus apás tan preocupados.-

-¡Pero apá!.-chillo Kiba.-No me le vayas a pegar.-Sus ojos estaban aguados.

Todos allí veían la escena que se creaba, algunos ya soltaba la risa ya que Kiba se había puesto un suéter en la cabeza simulando cabello de mujer, y Suigetsu se había desordenado el uniforme dando una imagen descuidada, en su mano había un bastón que no saben de donde sacó.

-¡Como que de no! Si ese niño está muy malcriado.-Gruño agitando su mano con el bastón.-Y con eso de que es mariquita también, ¡Es inaceptable!.-

Un tic nervioso se instaló en la ceja derecha de Sakura, ahí estaba empezando la cosa.

-¡Pero apá!.-Volvio a chillar Kiba.-Tienes que aceptar a tu bebé maricon y todo.-Puso sus manos en su pecho, sobre su corazón dando una imagen de ternura.

-Ningun hijo mío será follado por el culo.-Sentencio, quien lo veía directamente a los ojos podía apreciar el brillo de burla en su mirada.

-¡Pero apá!.- a Sakura ya le estaba dando una jaqueca por esos gritos chillones que pegaba Kiba, aunque al resto del público le daba risa.

-¡Nada! No voy a permitir que mi hijo haga Eso.-Declaro.-No lo voy a dejar... ¡Si no es por mi!.- ahora chillo Suigetsu soltando el bastón y tirándose a los brazos de Sakura.

Todos los chicos soltaron la risa, A Suigetsu no le importaba darse de a chinazos con tal de que se pueda burlar de Sakura.

-¡Cierto que si mi amorsh!.-Chillo en todo su oído.

-Alejate de mi, maricon de mierda.-Murmuro algo tétrico Sakura, pero fue ignorado.

-¡No me hables así! Yo te amo Sakura.-Exclamo a todo el estilo fangirl.

-Vete. Al. Diablo.-Siseo Sakura.

-Ne, ne Sakura.-Llamo Suigetsu aún abrazando a Sakura.

-Hmp.-

-¿Hoy si te dejas dar por el culito?.-Pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el grupo escuchara.

Todos volvieron a soltar una carcajada, De verdad que jamás se iban a cansar se Suigetsu y sus bromas pesadas. El tic de la ceja de Sakura se marcó aún más, estaba a poco de cometer homicidio.

-Alejate de mi.- Cualquier otro se habría alejado de Sakura, pero Suigetsu era masoquista.

-¡¿Y porque de mi no y de Itachi Si?!.-Chillo berrinchudo.

Ahora si, todos estaban que no podían con su risa, ya les dolía el estómago de tanto reir, no podían detener las lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa descontrolada. Sakura ya había sobrepasado su límite, Iba a matara a Suigetsu. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Yo que?.-Pregunto el recién llegado Itachi.

Todos quedaron en pausa al escuchar la voz de Itachi, voltearon a miralo para luego voltear a ver a Sakura y así sucesivamente hasta que no pudieron más y volvieron a romper a reír como minutos antes.

-¿Qué paso?.-Volvio a preguntar.

Todos ignoraron a Itachi. Sakura ya demasiado enojado tomo impulso con su puño derecho y sin miramiento alguno le centro el golpe a Suigetsu en su mejilla, El peliblanco callo de pompas al suelo, ninguno de los presentes detuvo sus risas al parecer las aumentaron un poco más.

-¡Siguele bastardo y el próximo será en la boca!.-Gruño Sakura alejándose a paso marcado de allí.

-¡¿Y si mejor me lo das en el culo!?.-Chillo algo orgasmico Suigetsu haciendo que Sakura gruñera otra vez y que los demás aumentarán sus risas.

Itachi permaneció callado antes la situación, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era mejor quedarse callado o sería el punto de las próximas bromas.

-Vaya locos que vine a hacer de amigos.- Pensó viendo a los que eran sus amigos reir removiendose como gusanos en el suelo.

 **...**

Ya era hora de las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo, estaba todo el equipo principal en la cancha jugando con un balon, mientras que Sakura e Itachi estaban acomodando unas cosas en la mesa que habían puesto, ya que ahí se iban a sentar ellos junto al entrenador.

-Bien chicos, está todo listo.-Indico Gai.-¡Equipo por favor, sientense en lo que entran los aspirantes!.-Pidio.

Los chicos en la cancha se fueron a sentar a un lado de la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Itachi y Sakura con unas tablillas en mano.

-¡Entren chicos!.-Llamo a los nuevos chicos.

Un grupo de unos quince jóvenes de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años, habían unos más altos que otros, diferente cole de cabello, algunos se veían nerviosos y otros más relajados, habían algunos fastidiado, otros que miraban todo com curiosidad. Bastante variedad.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes! Ustedes están aquí para postular por un puesto en el equipo de fútbol principal, sólo escogeremos a dos, pero si en algún momento necesitamos a algún jugador los vamos a llamar.-

-Bien.-Expezo Itachi.-Vamos a hacer unas series de pruebas, habilidad, rapidez, resistencia, ese tipo de cosas, a lo últimos haremos un pequeño partido entre ustedes y el equipo Konoha.-Anuncio.-Tienes diez minutos para calentar.- Finalizó.

Los chicos se dispersaron por toda la cancha empezando a calentar, estirando, algunas corriendo de un lado a otro. Los capitanes miraban fijamente a todos los jugadores, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¡Se acabo el tiempo!.-Anuncio Sakura.-Vamos a empezar con la prueba de velocidad.

Los quince chicos se pusieron a un lado donde estaban el equipo Konoha, Gai junto a Kisame y Deidara pusieron unos obstáculos, los cuales los aspirantes debían completar lo más rápidamente posible.

Cada uno paso a hacer la prueba, Itachi y Sakura miraban atentamente mientras hacían una que otra anotación en las tablillas que tenían en las manos. Luego hicieron la prueba de resistencia, tenían que correr de un lado al otro de la cancha sucesivamente durante un tiempo, los chicos que iban quedando atrás eran eliminados de la prueba. Por último los chicos tenían que hacer lanzamientos a Gaara, intentar anotar algún gol.

Cada uno fue intentándolo, cada uno tenía tres oportunidades desde tres distancias diferentes, una cerca o de penal, otra a media distancia y por última casi media cancha. Fueron pasando todo, algunos lograban darle al palo de la portería, otros Gaara las atrapaba y uno que otro lograba anotar el gol.

Luego de unos cuarenta minuto la prueba finalizó, los aspirantes estaban tomando agua en un costado mientras que Sakura e Itachi comentaban sus puntos de vista sobre cada uno de los participantes. El sonido del silbato se Gai llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Muy bien todos, lo hicieron genial chicos, la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes como el sol de verano!.-Grito muy feliz, asustando un poco a los nuevos chicos.

\- Ahora van a jugar un pequeño partido de treinta minutos, serán dos tiempos de quince y quince.-Anuncion Sakura.-Como son tantos algunos jugarán en el primer tiempo y los otros en el segundo.-Finalizo volviéndose a sentar.

El grupo de aspirante eligió quienes jugarían primero y quienes el segundo tiempo. El equipo Konoha se levantó posicionandose en sus lugares, en ese juego dos chicos extras iban a remplazar a Sakura e Itachi quienes seguirían observando a los jugadores.

-¡Empiecen!.-Con el silbato de inicio el juego entre ambos equipos empezó.

 **...**

Veía desde lejos el juego entre esos estúpidos aspirantes y el equipo Konoha, sentia la rabia y el enojo en su sangre. Veía fijamente a ese estúpido de cabello rosado, se las iba a pagar, todo lo que ese niñato tenía debió ser para él, ¡Él trabajo muy duro para todo eso!.

Sabia cual era su objetivo, sabía que tenía que hacer para lograr obtener el puesto que merecía, y lo iba a hacer. Observo como los dos capitanes hablaban de algo que estaba pasando en el juego. Era definitivo.

Se acercó un poco más a la cancha pero posicionandose en un lugar donde nadie lo viera, sabía que si armaba un problema y El entrenador lo veía sería expulsado del equipo secundario, adiós a su puesto de capitán de ese equipo.

Iba a esperar el momento justo para aparecer, se acabo el esconderse entre las sobras, se acabo ser siempre el segundon, se acabo ser la sombra de Haruno Sakura.

\- Se acabo para ti.-Siseo al viento, mirando fijamente la cabeza del pelirosado.

 **...**

El partido ya había finalizado, ambos equipos estaban tomando agua, el partido había quedado uno a cero ganando el equipo Konoha, Sakura e Itachi habían anotado cosas que le llamaron la atención, jugadores que les gustaron.

-Muy bien chico, gracias por venir, mañana durante el segundo descanso anunciaremos a los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo.-Anuncio Itachi, dando por finalizadas las pruebas.

\- En realidad chicos, mañana nos iremos a un viaje de convivencia en las montañas, Así que será en el primer descanso.-Dio el anuncio antes de partir Gai.

Todos quedaron hechos piedras, nadie se esperaba realmente que algo asi fuera a pasar, tenían miedo, las actividades extra de Gai-sensei siempre eran un infierno, eran estúpidas y sin sentido, Lo peor es que eran obligatorias.

-Bu..bueno chicos, ya saben.-Hablonpor fin Sakura después del susto causado por Gai.

Los chicos aspirantes empezaron a salir poco a poco del campo de juego, todavía habían algunos del equipo Konoha charlando y perdiendo el tiempo jugando todavía en la cancha. Sakura e Itachi se estaban levantando para irse a los vestidores cuando una intromisión desagradable llegó.

-Y bien ¿Quien será el nuevo integrante?¿No necesitaban del tercer capitan?.-Se burló Ren entrando al campo.

Todos alli voltearon a ver al recién llegado, los que estaban en el suelo rápidamente se levantaron y los que estaban en la canchas se acercaron, ese chico nunca traía nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres Ren? ¿Te perdiste camino a casa?.-Ataque Kiba primero.

-¿Tu perro guardian debe responder por ti, Haruno?.-Se burló Ren ignorando el ataque de Kiba.

\- Se llama tener amigos Ren, algún día lo vas a conocer.-Contesto seriamente pero con un brillo burlón en su mirada.

-Cobardia, le llamo yo, alguien más peleando tus batallas.-

\- Nadie está interviniendo, Ren. ¿Se te ofrece algo.-

-Tu y yo, uno a uno, un partido.-Reto Ren.

-¿Eso es lo que no te deja dormir?¿Las ganas de jugar un mano a mano conmigo?.-Se burló Sakura.-Pense que tu odio era por algo más grande Ren.-

-¿Te da miedo que te gane?.-

-Me da miedo que te pongas a llorar cuando te gane.-

Todos allí se lanzaron a reír, pensaron que la situación se iba a tornar realmente sería, pero era solamente un ataque de idiotez y celos por parte del peliverde.

-Eres un idiota, te crees el mejor jugador sólo por que tu papi hablo con él entrenador para que fueras capitán.-

-Mejor que todos no, mejor que tu Eso.-Declaro mordaz, logrando tocar una fibra sensible de Ren.

-¡Maldito idiota, ya verás quien es mejor que quien!.-Y para sorpresa de todos este se lanzó encima de Sakura.

Ambos cayeron al suelo donde empezo una lucha de puños, golpes iban y venían de un lado a otro. Sakura al estar en mayor desventaja intentaba esquivar los puños de Ren y al mismo tiempo intentaba asestar alguno de sus golpes al rostro se Ren.

Itachi y Neji rápidamente se acercaron a separar a Ren de Sakura pero este con movimientos bruscos se soltaba del agarré de ambos. Sakura ya enojado y con el rostro adolorido logró esquivar uno de sus golpes y con la mayor fuerza que pudo lanzó uno de sus puños al centro del rostro de Ren. Por la fuerza del golpe el chico cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

Sakura al verse libre se levantó rápidamente del suelo con la intención de ponerse ahora él encima del peliverde para golpearlo. Entre Itachi, Gaara y Neji tomaron a Sakura evitando que se lanzara encima del chico.

-¡La próxima vez te parto la cara!.-Grito enojado el pelirosa mientras lo señalaba amenazadoramente y con su otra mano se quitaba el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

Ren no respondio, simplemente empezó a levantarse poco a poco del suelo con una de sus manos sobre su boca y nariz. Este miro despectivamente a Sakura, el odio contenido era visible en su mirada. Con una ultima mirada a todos Ren se fue del lugar, volviendo el ambiente menos pesado.

-Amigo, creo que está vez ya le rompiste la cara.-Se burló Kiba, alguien tenía que quitar el mal ambiente.

Todos soltaron una pequeña risa, Kiba y Suigetsu eran expertos en romper los ambientes tensos o situaciones incómodas con sus comentarios burlones pero acertados.

Sakura también reía pero al mismo tiempo intentaba limpiarse a sangre del rostro, el idiota le había logrado sacar sangre de la nariz y le había reventado un labio.

\- Creo que si.-Respondio Sakura luego de un rato.-Todos a casa, nadie le dirá nada a nadie de lo que sucedió aquí ¿Entendido? Gai-sensei podria expulsarlos a todos del equipo.-

Todos allí asistieron en respuesta, cada quien tomó sus cosas y empezaron a irse del lugar. Las pruebas habían sido más interesantes de lo que todos esperaban.

 **...**

Ya se había cambiado y arreglado para irse, la mayoría debía chicos ya se había retirado a sus casos, sólo quedaban algunos pocos por el pasillo. Caminaba a paso tranquilo hacía la salida, en su rostro se podía divisar el labio inferior un poco roto e inflamado por el golpe, mientras que en su nariz no se veía gran cosa sólo un pequeño color morado.

Cuando llegó al patio del lugar una delgada y pequeña figura llamo su atención, volteó su rostro encontrándose con la figura de Sasuke debajo de un árbol que estaba empezando a perder algunas hojas, el viento soplaba sus azabaches cabellos dándole una imagen aún más angelical, su grandes ojos negros se movían en búsqueda de algo o alguien. Siguiendo su instinto, o tal vez su corazón, se acercó a ella.

-Sasuke.-Saludo al llegar a su lado.

-Oh, Sakura.-Saludo al voltear su rostro hacía él, la pequeña alegría que brillaba en sus ojos fue reemplazada por preocupación al notar los golpes del si rostro.-¡¿Qué te sucedió?!.-Exclamo acercándose a él llevando sus manos al rostro del pelirosa.

Sakura se dejó hacer se Sasuke, está pasaba sus manos por sus pómulos, veía como su mirada reflejaba preocupación, como su toque tenía una pequeña pizca de adoración o cariño, No sabia si el golpe le estaba provocando alucinaciones, sólo sabía que su toque se sentía demasiado bien.

-Sakura.-Llamo al ver que él chico no reaccionaba.-¿Estas bien?.-

-Ah.. Si, si claro, estoy bien.-Respondio al fin reaccionando.

-¿Quien te golpeo?.-

-Tuve una discusión con Ren, no fue nada, en serio.-Insistion.

Sasuke intento refutar ante eso pero al ver como Sakura ponía una de sus grandes manos sobre una de las suyas sujetandola. Sakura miraba fijamente a Sakura a los ojos, era inevitable que hasta siendo un chico popular entre las mujeres, el sentir todo lo que siente por Sasuke.

-Ven, te acompañare a casa.-Susurro Sakura.

Sasuke simplemente asintió, sentía su corazón acelerado al notar que Sakura había empezado a caminar con sus manos juntas y sin intención de soltarla. No sabia que le estaba pasando, pero un agradable calorcito se estaba instalando en su pecho. ¿Podría ser que le estuviera empezando a gustar Sakura?...

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¡Aquí otro Capítulo! Espero les guste, realmente este es un capítulo de relleno, lo necesitaba para crear la tensión entre Ren y Sakura, y que Sasuke pensará un poco más en Sakura, y en lo que sentía por ella. Espero les guste!**

 **•RainAndWind: Gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegran mucho n.n Saludos.**

 **•D.P.I.Y.O.N : Yo también amo a esos locos desgraciados Jajaja adoro hacer sus escenas y hacerlas cada vez más chiflados. Oh si cariño Sasuke sufrirá, sus celos lo van a matar horriblemente.**

 **•Marishka: Jajaja si, sufrirá, de eso me encargaré yo.**

 **•negrosewasaaah: Jajajaja tengo algo planeado muy especial para ellos, así que tu sólo espera y verás.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo, donde empieza el acercamiento Sasusaku.**

 **Yile.**


	6. Chapter 6 viajé escolar

Capítulo 06: **Viaje escolar: "Las estupideces de Gai-sensei".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, No al **plagio.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a mi beta** : Poet | Artist.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación?_

-¡Zorra! ¡Aléjate de Sakura!-

-¡Deja de decirme zorra estúpida teñida!-

 _Era muy confuso, en un momento estaban haciendo actividades estúpidas y ahora..._

-¡Eres una zorra, te acostaste con él!-

-¡Qué no!-

 _Iba a morir siendo inocente de lo que la acusaban._

-¡Te voy a arrancar esas asquerosas extensiones!-

-¡Mi cabello es natural, estúpida plástica!-

 _Que problemático..._

-¡Chicas cálmense por favor!-

-¡Tu cállate!-

 _¿Porque no podía tener una vida tranquila?_

 **24 horas antes...**

El ambiente se había llenado del ruido que hacían todos los estudiantes al ingresar a la institución, algunos reían fuerte, otros hablaban más suave, algunos entraban corriendo y otros en sus bicicletas o patines.

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco atrasada, la noche anterior había tenido un pequeño y muy bochornoso incidente. Al parecer si era cierto esa de que cuando las chicas tenían cólicos era una tortura en carne viva.

Sus más grandes respetos a ellas.

Después de buscar en Internet como se trataba ese pequeño asunto, aprender a como se usaba una toalla higiénica y tomarse un té, logró conciliar el sueño. Pero no duró mucho ya que el malestar la ataco a eso de las tres de la madrugada y se levantó a volver a tomar algo para el dolor. Por consecuencia se levantó algo tarde esa mañana.

Escucho los típicos timbres que sonaban cuando era hora de entrar a clases así que con parsimonia y calma se fue a su salón de clases. En los pasillos podía escuchar a algunos estudiantes cuchicheando sobre el dichoso viaje que harían con su profesor de deportes.

Cuando Sakura le contó lo del viaje ayer cuando la acompaño a casa se fastidio de sobremanera, los viajes de ese profesor siempre acababan en desastre pero este se empeñaba en seguir haciéndolos.

También veía a varios estudiantes con los bolsos de viajé, había algunos emocionados; como ese extraño chico de pobladas cejas. Mientras que otros se veían resignados.

Lo único bueno de los viajes de Gai-sensei era que estos otorgaban un puntaje que te ayudaban en la materia que más baja tuvieras, así que habían varios estudiantes que iban más por necesidad que por gusto. Ella no estaba realmente obligada a ir a ese viaje, sus calificaciones eran buenas, no estaba obligada por ningún equipo deportivo y sinceramente si tuviera que ser obligada por la escuela los mandaría al demonio.

Pero había un problema.

Sakura si tenía que ir.

Maldita sea, de verdad quería ignorar eso y no ir pero una sensación en su corazón le obligaba a aventurarse a ese estúpido viajé; aparte de que su hermano también iría junto a sus amigos, sabía que este no iba a dejar de fastidiarla preguntando porque había ido.

Todo era un desastre.

Entrando a su salón correspondiente se fue a sentar a su lugar junto a Sakura que ya estaba allí charlando junto a Naruto. Sakura había aprendido a tener una actitud algo parecida a la que ella tenía cuando era un chico, este lo hizo con la intención de que nadie levantara sospechas pero cuando estaba con ellas, ella y Naruto, tenía esa actitud de cuando era chica. A veces cuando estaba con su grupo de amigos su actitud era un poco más relajada y bromista, como una extraña mezcla entre su actitud y la de Naruto.

-Buenos Días.- Escucho que Sakura le saludaba sacándole de su mundo.

-¡Buenos días! -Respondió algo sobresaltada.

No hubo más conversación de por medio, saludo a Naruto también para luego acomodarse bien en su lugar esperando la entrada del profesor. Cuya presencia no fue tardía.

-Buenos días chicos.-Saludo aflojerada Kakashi.-Antes de iniciar la clase, Sakura te necesitan en la cafetería. -Anuncio.

Vio a Sakura levantarse con calma y salir del salón a paso relajado con las manos en su bolsillo. Dio inconscientemente un suspiró, no sabía que le sucedía siendo chica, era como si fuera un mundo de emociones revolucionarias que salían cuando se les antojaba. Chasqueo la lengua, eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Muy bien chicos! -Llamo nuevamente la atención Kakashi.-Como sabrán, el viaje es hoy junto con Gai y yo. -Explico. -Saldremos dentro de unas horas así que por favor no pierdan sus permisos y su equipaje. Acamparemos allá.-Finalizo agarrando ahora un libro de sus escritorio iniciando la clase.

Volvió a soltar un suspiró algo le decía que ese viaje sería un desastre de grandes proporciones.

 **...**

Ya había llegado el momento de irse los estudiantes de 4to y 5to se encontraban formados en el patio de la institución frente a unos grandes autobuses, Kakashi y Gai estaban parados en la entrada del autobús recibiendo los permisos e indicándole a los estudiantes donde podía guardar su equipaje.

En la fila de espera estaban Sasuke y Sakura, había acordado en ir sentados juntos. En otra ocasión Sakura le habría tocado irse junto a sus amigos, pero dado que los autobuses se dividían en 4to y 5to decidió por irse con Sasuke; por su cabeza ni siquiera se asomó la idea de irse con Kiba o Suigetsu por razones lógicas.

Ya dentro del autobús fueron a sentarse en unos lugares en la mitad; lejos del escándalo de Kiba, Suigetsu y Naruto que por cosas de la vida se había encompinchado con esos dos. Sakura le cedió el asiento junto a la ventana a Sasuke ya que este era mejor por si ella quería dormir y él se quedó con el del pasillo aguantando las estúpidas de los tres muchachos.

-¿Estas cómoda?.-Pregunto Sakura a Sasuke viendo como esta se removia en su asiento.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh sí! Sólo me acomodaba.-Murmuro en respuesta la pelinegra.

Sasuke evitaba su mirada a toda costa, nunca había notado que Sakura tenía una mirada bastante pesada. En realidad estaba buscando la posición más cómoda, su bochornosa situación aún seguía y se sentía algo incómoda.

Volvió a removerse, se sentía algo fastidiada, no conseguía una posición cómoda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sakura, este se había puesto unos audífonos y estaba recostado en el asiento que había declinado un poco hacía atrás.

Kakashi pasaba por todos los asientos mientras anotaba en una lista cada uno de los estudiantes; al finalizar le anunció al conductor que todo estaba listo y que podía arrancar.

El viaje ya había empezado y ella aún no conseguía una buena posición para poder dormir un poco, se sentía agotada por no haber dormido bien tenía sueño y al mismo tiempo fastidio, más algo de estrés por el estúpido viajé.Volvió a voltearse y chillo internamente al no sentirse para nada cómoda en la posición que estaba, sintió sus ojos arder, empezo a ver algo borroso y un nudo se formó un garganta. Tenía tanta molestia.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse de nuevo, sintió como un brazo a su lado se posicionaba en sus hombros empujándolo hacía un duro pero confortable pecho. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con él rostro impasible de Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados, se sonrojo, el chico la había recostado sobre su torso.

-Ahora duerme.-sentenció sin abrir sus ojos.

Sasuke dedujo que este había estado sintiendo sus movimientos. Fastidiado decidió ponerle punto final otorgándole la comodidad que estaba buscando desde hace veinte minutos.

-Gracias- Susurro más dormida que despierta no logrando ver la mirada embelesada que Sakura le dio.

 **...**

Se sentía en paz totalmente relajada como si estuviera flotando o durmiendo sobre una cama de plumas. Sentía un leve movimiento en su hombro aunque sinceramente prefería ignorarlo, al parecer el movimiento era muy insistente en no querer dejarla seguir nadando en ese mar de sueños.

 _-Sasuke.-_

Escucho que la llamaban; era una profunda voz que en vez de despertarla la hundía más. Era demasiado relajante.

 _-Sasuke.-_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sería demasiado feliz si esa hermosa voz le cantara una canción de cuna para poder seguir descansando.

-¡Despierta maldita floja!-

El amable tono de voz fue cambiado por uno chillón de mujer que había berreado en todo su oído provocando que pegara un salto al despertar asustada. Volteó a mirar a todos lados asustada pensado que algo había sucedido pero sólo se encontró con tres pares de ojos traviesos y uno mirándola demostrando vergüenza y disculpas.

\- Al fin se digna a despertar la bella durmiente ¿estabas cómoda en tu cama? –Preguntó burlonamente Kiba.

Se quedó mirándolo extrañada no entendiendo porque había preguntado eso si había dormido en el asiento y no en una cama. Volteó a ver a Sakura que le devolvía la mirada algo apenado, bajo un poco su mirada encontrándose con que Sakura tenía su camisa un poco mojada, una pequeña mancha de agua era prueba de ello.

-Sasukita, limpiate la boca la baba se te salió.-ahora se burló Naruto que empujó a los otros dos chicos para salir del autobús.

Llevo una de sus manos su boca y se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía una mancha algo grande de baba en la comisura de su boca, busco en su bolso rápidamente un pañuelo para limpiarse y mientras hacía eso su cerebro logró reaccionar.

-Oh por Di- ¡Mierda! -Exclamo al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Ella se había dormido en el pecho de Sakura. Estaba tan relajada que durmió profundamente y lo había babeado en el proceso.

-¡Sakura lo siento! -Se disculpó rápidamente teniendo las mejillas arreboladas.

-No te preocupes.-Trato de tranquilizar las continuas disculpas.

-¡Déjame limpiarte la camisa! De verdad lo siento tan-

-Sasuke. -Logro llamar su atención tomándola por las manos. -Esta bien, traje más camisas. Me cambiaré y es todo. -Finalizo soltando sus muñecas.

Sasuke simplemente asintió aún sonrojada. Terminó de limpiarse la boca y agarró sus bolso para salir del asiento notando que sólo quedaban ellos dos en el autobús.

-¡Oye! porque no me dijiste que ya habían- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? -Chillo tapándose los ojos y los colores subiéndose a su rostro.

-¿Mmm? Me estoy cambiando la camisa.-Explico serenamente.

-¡Pero no lo hagas aquí, hazlo cuando estén las carpas listas! -Exclamo avergonzada dando la vuelta.- ¡Tapate ya!-

-Sasuke por favor no es la primera vez que ves algo así.-Rodo los ojos haciendo referencia a que él antes era un chico.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- Chillo.

-¿Ahora si te da vergüenza? -Murmuro incrédulo. -Si tú eras el que siempre se paseaba sin camisa delante de mí, yo nunca te regañe por eso.-

-Eso es diferente, tú estás acostumbrado.-

-Sigo diciendo que es ridículo que ahora te vergüenza verme sin camisa, deberías estar acostumbrada.-

-¿Porque mi hermana debería estarlo, Sakura? -Interrumpió la voz de Itachi.

Ambos voltearon a ver al pelilargo parado en la entrada del autobús, su mirada estaba totalmente fija en el peli rosado que aún no terminaba de bajarse la camisa, la situación si era escuchada por un tercero se podía malinterpretar y al parecer eso es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Itachi. -Murmuro. -No es lo que tú estás pensando.-

-¿Y qué estoy pensando yo? -Renegó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu hermana y yo nunca nos hemos acostado, si es lo que piensas. -Explico.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque ella debería estar acostumbrado a verte sin camisa? -Atacó otra vez.

-Ella y Naruto me han visto varias veces sin camisa, cuando van a mi casa me encuentran sólo en un pantaloncillo o cuando hago ejercicio.-Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Lo mejor sería entonces, que dejaras de ir a su casa, no me gusta que estés encontrándote a un chico hormonal sin camisa.-Sentencio Itachi serio.

-¡No! -Interrumpió por primera vez Sasuke.-¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!.-

\- Si puedo Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor, ahora cállate y sal del autobús.-Demando.

-¡No, no te vengas a hacer ahora el hermano responsable cuando siempre me estas ignorando! -Reclamó.-¡En la escuela soy un cero a la izquierda, hasta tú me ignoras y ahora si vienes hacerte el hermano mayor sólo por algo que escuchaste!-

-Sasuke, no es momento para tus berrinches. Vamos.-Volvió a demandar.

-¡Ya te dije que no! -Renegó.-Siempre he estado sola, a ti sólo te interesa sobresalir ante papá y mamá, antes éramos muy unidos pero de un tiempo acá me abandonaste. Con ello perdiste todo derecho a imponerme cosas.-Su tono de voz ya no era un chillido, hablaba normal pero su voz destilaban varios sentimientos; entre ellos tristeza y rencor.

-Sasuke quiero lo mejor para ti. Ahora va-

-¿Lo mejor para mi es dejarme sola? ¿Tratarme como un fantasma en la escuela? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste en los pasillos como todos se burlan por eso? No, a ti nunca te importo.-Finalizo saliendo del autobús pasando apresuradamente por el lado de Itachi.

Ambos chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Itachi se sentía culpable, amaba a su hermana era la luz de sus ojos, pero de un tiempo acá se dio cuenta que ella se estaba volviendo demasiado masculina; no tenía amigas, sólo esperaba su llegada para jugar con él y hacer sus mismas cosas. Él no era machista para nada pero quería que su hermanita tuviera sus amigas y no sólo dependiera de él.

Pero se equivocó. Lo único que hizo fue volverla solitaria, si es cierto que la abandonó, ahora sólo la veía en casa y ahí solamente le había bromas más no hablaba con ella. Era un mal hermano.

-Ella no te odia, tranquilo.-Hablo Sakura acercándose un poco.-Solamente había reprimido todo esto. Eres su ejemplo a seguir y te ama como a nadie, pero si es verdad que la dejaste sola.-

\- No te metas idiota.-Refunfuño.

\- Si me meto, ella es mi amiga y la quiero. He notado como hay veces en el descanso que te mira a lo lejos y sus ojos muestran admiración pero al mismo tiempo tristeza.-Declaró.

\- No entiendes, también la quiero, pero quería que no dependiera sólo de mí; que hiciera sus propios amigos y amigas.-Dijo al fin todo lo que escondía.

-Entiendo.- Susurro.- Pero tampoco era que la ignoraras o la trataras con frialdad, sigue siendo una chica.-

-Hablare con ella.-Sentencio.

\- No. Déjala por ahora, no querrá escucharte.-

-Está bien. -Suspiro.- Igual no te quiero cerca de ella. -le dijo viéndolo enojado.

-¿Cuando he hecho lo que tú me pides Itachi? - Se burló tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar. -No dejaré sola a tu hermana, que te quedé claro.-Y sin más salió del lugar.

-Maldito afeminado.-Siseo saliendo también del lugar.

 **...**

Estaban todos en un gran descampado rodeado de árboles, a unos cuantos metros del campamento había un enorme lago. Los profesores habían dividido los grupos en mujeres y hombres para no causar ninguna inconveniente o tentación entres los chicos.

Sasuke y Naruto estaba armando su carpa juntas, ya que Kakashi al estar encargada de las chicas les dijo que se podían poner en parejas o grupo de tres, mientras que Gai cuidaba a los chicos. Sakura se había agrupado con Gaara, normalmente lo haría con Itachi, pero debido al pequeño inconveniente y aparte se los acontecimientos anteriores decidió mejor no tentar su suerte.

A lo lejos Ren veía fijamente a Sakura, su enojo por la pelea en la cancha aún era grande, no podía aceptar que ese idiota afeminado le había ganado. Buscaría venganza, haría que se arrepintiera de haberse metido con él.

-¡Muy bien chicos! -Llamo su atención Gai-sensei.-Cuando acaben de acomodar sus cosas acérquese al punto de reunion, ahí les daremos las indicaciones de lo que será su horario y como se hará con él baño.- Explico.

Todos afirmaron el haber escuchado con un "Si Sensei" general. Sakura y Gaara seguían armando su carpa. El Sabaku No había traído una carpalo suficientemente grande como para cinco personas así que les tomaría un poco más de tiempo el terminarla.

-¡Maldita sea! -Gruño Sakura.-Gaara tu estúpida carpa es demasiado grande ¡Nos quedaremos un fin de semana, no un mes!-

-¡Lo se idiota! Pero mi madre exagero además pensé que nos quedaríamos en grupos más grandes, no sólo de a dos.-Explico.

-Igual, es estúpidamente grande y nada práctica.-Siguió quejándose.

-¡Cállate y sigue armando idiota! -Berreo enojado Gaara.

-Estúpido.-Siseo para sí mismo en voz baja Sakura.

Por otra parte, Itachi se había agrupado con Neji ya que era de los más tranquilos que habían aparte de Sakura y Gaara; Kiba y Suigetsu eran un tornado ambulante, Kisame era un idiota, Sasori gay y aunque no lo admitiera le daba miedo que lo manoseara dormido, la tentación es grande, y Deidara sinceramente era demasiado excéntrico para su gusto.

-Asi que te peleaste con Sakura.-Hablo Neji junto a él intentando armar la carpa.

Itachi volteó a mirarlo con unos ojos de odio total ¡Claro que no se había peleado con ese idiota!

\- No. - Respondió escuetamente.

\- Si lo hiciste, ¿O porque otra razón te pondrías conmigo y no con Sakura? -Pregunto burlonamente.

-También eres mi amigo y se me antojó unirme contigo ¿Feliz? -Escupió en respuesta algo irritado.

-Ni tú te lo crees.-Se burló rodando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.-Normalmente las cosas serían asi: Tu con Sakura, Yo con Gaara, Kiba y Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori, Y Kisame con algún chico de por ahí. Así que es lógico que tú y Sakura estén peleados.-Explico burlonamente

-Cállate. No es tu problema. – declaró

-Bueno, tienes razón. Yo no me meto en problema de parejas.-Se burló volviendo a su trabajo de armar la carpa.

Una mueca de odio intenso se marcó en el rostro de Itachi, de verdad que a veces odia a muerte a los que se hacían llamar "Sus amigos". Soltó un suspiró de resignación. No podía hacer nada respecto a eso, eran muchos años de larga amistad que no pensaba tirar al caño sólo por sus estúpidas bromas.

Luego de haber armado todos los chicos y las chicas se fueron hacia el punto de reunión donde los esperaba Kakashi con su típica cara de molestia y Gai con un gran entusiasmo como siempre le caracterizaba.

-¡Muy bien chicos! -Grito Gai.-Ya todos con sus carpas listas es momento de dar inicio a las actividades. La primera actividad será una pequeña carrera de tres pies para que entremos en calor, luego haremos una búsqueda del tesoro y por último haremos una escalada.-Explico la actividad del día.

Todos respondieron con el típico "Si Sensei" unos más animados que otros pero todos al mismo tiempo al fin de cuentas. Las parejas que antes estaban para compartir las carpas eran las mismas con las que iban a competir, así que se podía ver a Sasuke y Naruto juntas, Itachi y Neji, Sakura y Gaara, Kiba y suigetsu, Karin e Ino, Tenten con Hinata y otras parejas.

-¡Bien chicos la carrera de tres pies ya va a empezar!-Anuncio Gai.-Sera una pequeña carrera de campo traviesa; ccorrerán derecho, esquivaran unos troncos e intentarán mantener el equilibrio en unos pequeños caminos que hay. El primer equipo en llegar gana.-Explico.-Por cierto, el equipo que más retos gane tendrá un premio especial.-

Todos se animaron con eso del "premio especial" la verdad el competir sólo por competir a nadie la animaba pero ahora que hay un premio implicado el ánimo subió y los calores por ganar aumentaban.

-¡En sus marcas!-Primero Anuncio.- ¡¿Listos?! -Segundo Anuncio.- ¡FUERA!-Grito de salida.

Todos los equipos empezaron a correr y rápidamente el equipo de Sakura y Garra junto al de Itachi y Neji se posicionarnos en los primeros lugares, el aura de batalla de ambas parejas eran notable.

Detrás de ellos iban para sorpresa de todos Naruto y Sasuke con él equipo de Tenten y Hinata. Las cuatro chicas corrían lo suficientemente rápido como para pisarle los talones a los dos primeros puestos y dejar una buena distancia a los equipos de atrás. Pisándole los talones a ellas estaba Ren junto a su pareja corriendo.

Los chicos llegaron hacía los troncos estos estaban posicionados unos más altos y todos más bajos, ellos tenían que pasar los bajos por debajo de ellos y los altos por encima. Sakura al ser un poco más alto que Gaara decidió que él fuera el primero en pasar para poder ayudar a Gaara a subir el tronco.

Sakura dando un salto logró subirse, al estar amarrados de los pies Gaara quedo sosteniéndose en una sola pierna. Tomó de los brazos a Gaara y le ayudo a pasar, al bajar del tronco el segundo equipo seguido de los demás empezó a llegar.

Cada uno se las arreglaba para poder subir o pasar debajo de los leños, a los chicos se les dificultaba más el pasar debajo de estos, las chicas por consecuente se les hacía extremadamente fácil.

Uno de los primeros equipos en llegar al siguiente obstáculo fue el de Sasuke y Naruto, ambas habían logrado pasar el último tronco rápidamente, dejando rezagados a Itachi y Neji. Caminaron por un borde algo estrechó donde si no se tenía equilibrio se podía caer a un pequeño foso lodoso. Varios equipos empezaron también a hacer eso, algunos de ellos no lograban dar ni tres pasos antes de caer al agua sucia. Otros tenían mejor suerte como Tenten y Hinata.

Las primeras en pasar fueron las dos chicas mencionadas siendo seguidas por Gaara y Sakura que las alcanzaron rápidamente al tener las piernas un poco más largas. Ambos equipos estaban muy cerca de llegar, ambas chicas tomaron la drástica decisión de lanzarse para ver si podían llegar en primer lugar.

-¡Empate! -Anuncio Gai.

Todos quedaron algo desconcertados pero aceptaron al fin. Nadie se iba a poner a pelear con Gai.

 **...**

La búsqueda del tesoro había empezado. Kakashi les había otorgado una lista de cosas que podían encontrar y cuantos puntos valía cada cosa, el que lograba conseguir más objetos sería el ganador.

Itachi junto a Neji se había acercado al lago que allí había, ningún otro equipo se había acercado por ahí ya que todos comenzaron a buscar en el interior del bosque. Ambos tenían los ojos bien atento a cualquier irregularidad en el ambiente.

-¡Mira! -Exclamó Neji señalando la rama de un árbol al final del lago.

Itachi siguió el camino que su dedo apuntaba logrando encontrar un objeto de la lista, rápidamente corrió hacía el árbol dispuesto a bajarlo pero un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención.

-¡Gaara mira, aquí hay algo!-

Rápidamente identificó esa voz; era Sakura. Vio en cámara lenta como sus miradas se estrellaban y como al mismo tiempo los dos pensaban en lo mismo, correr al árbol y tomar el objetó. Al llegar al árbol los dos saltaron lo más alto posible pero Itachi no contó con que el pelirosa le pusiera uno de sus pies en el pecho tomando más impulso para agarrarse se la rama del árbol y lograr subir tomando el objetó se la lista.

-¡Toma esa, idiota! -Celebro el peli rosado.

-Estúpido.-Gruño para sí Itachi.

El joven de ojos jade bajo rápidamente del árbol y se reunió con su compañero chocando las manos en muda celebración, junto a una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros.

 **...**

En otra parte el equipo de Sasuke y Naruto intentaban levantar una pesada roca, debajo de esta estaba uno de los objetos de la lista ya lo habían logrado conseguir pero sin saber cómo Naruto había logrado que esa roca le cayera encima al pobre objeto.

-¡Eres una idiota! -Bromo la pelinegra enojada.

-¡No es mi culpa ttebayo! -Chillo la rubia con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

 **...**

El equipo de Karin e Ino tenían una cara de tragedia y horror, habían logrado conseguir un objeto pero dichoso objeto se encontraba metido en el nido de un ave enojada que las miraba con instintos asesinos, al parecer la avecilla había confundido el objetó con uno de sus huevos.

-¡Hazlo tú! tu cabello rojo la distraerá.-Chillo Ino asustada.

-¡Eso es con los toros idiota! -Contesto en el mismo tono la peliroja de lentes.

-¡Esa ave está igual de enojada que un toro! –Lloriqueó.

-¡No lo haré, hazlo tú!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, hazlo tú!-

La mirada de ambas era de reto total. Buscando la manera de hacer dar el brazo a torcer de la otra.

-¡Ambas!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 _..._

A lo lejos lograron escuchar un ruidoso y potente chillidos de dos seres desconocidos pero que logró erizarles la piel a ambos. Sakura y Gaara se encontraban por los lados de una pequeña montaña buscando algunos objetos más, habían podido encontrar algunos otros por el camino y ahora se encontraban buscando entre las rocas.

Sakura paseaba sus ojos por todo el alrededor del lugar intentando no dejar pasar nada que pueda llamar su atención, Gaara hacía lo mismo pero en dirección contraria a Sakura. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencidos algo llamo su atención.

-¡Mira!-Señalo Sakura.

Entre unas rocas se encontraba otro de los objetos de la lista. El color era muy parecido al de las rocas por eso había sido más difícil de hallar.

Gaara corrió hacia el lugar donde había visto el objetó con Sakura siguiendo el paso, ambos estaban emocionados ya que tenían gran cantidad de cosas encontradas y daban casi por hecho el que habían ganado. Lo que sucedió a continuación ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.

-¡CORRE NARUTO!-

El grito de Sasuke llamo la atención de ambos chicos, El joven Peli rosado sintió como un peso muerto le caía encima y por causa del impulso se fueron de frente al suelo. A un lado de ambos paso una chica rubia tan rápido que cualquiera pensaría que estaba sobre algún vehículo. Ambos se quedaron ahí, Sakura porque tenía a la pelinegra encima suyo y no le dejaba parar, mirando como Naruto tomaba el objetó y bailaba en triunfó.

-¡Genial, tenemos otros obje-! ¿Ah?-

-¡Gracias Rubia!-

Todos quedaron totalmente impactados, de quien saben dónde había salido Kisame arrebatando de las manos lo que anterior habían arrebatado ellas. Nadie supo que había sucedió.

 **...**

Al final el equipo ganador había sido el de Gaara y Sakura, teniendo dos competencias ganadas por mayoría de puntos. Como algunos equipos habían logrado encontrar varios objetos Kakashi les había otorgado puntos.

 **Gaara-Sakura: 8 puntos.**

 **Hinata-Tenten: 4 puntos.**

 **Itachi-Neji: 4 puntos.**

 **Naruto-Sasuke: 4 puntos.**

Los demás equipos no tenían absolutamente nada de puntos.

La última competencia era de escalada y está valía diez puntos así que el equipo que fuera el que ganará se llevaría la total victoria.

Ren enojado veía como Sakura y los demás charlaban, estaba furioso por el hecho de no haber ganado en nada. Era momento de poner manos en acción.

 **...**

Era el momento de la última prueba, escalar un pequeño tramo de montaña que allí había. Todos los equipos estaban emocionados ya que aún tenían chance de poder ganar.

-Muy bien, las reglas son así. -Empezó Kakashi.-Cada equipo competirá y se les tomará el tiempo. Los equipos que menos tarden serán los que compitan por el puntaje final.-Anuncio.

Todos estaban aún más emocionados ya que podrían aprender a escalar y más encima competir por ello. Ren sonreía contento, iba a demostrarles a todos quien era el mejor.

-¡Comiencen! -Dio el punto de partida Gai.

 **...**

Los equipos ganadores ya estaban elegidos y para sorpresa de todos eran nada más y nada menos que el equipo de Sasuke y Naruto contra el de Gaara y Sakura. Ambos equipos estaban emocionados al igual que todos los espectadores de la competencia. Ren estaba totalmente rojo de la rabia ya que a último momento la estúpida pelinegra le había derrotado sin darse cuenta, se la iban a pagar.

-¡Vamos equipos, prepárense los primeros en subir!-Pidió Gai.

Sasuke y Sakura se posicionaron, iban a ser los primeros. Sakura había elegido ir primero ya que al tener más fuerza en ambos brazos iba a poder ganar bastante ventaja. Sasuke subía rápido pero no tenía la misma fuerza.

-¡En sus marcas!-Primer anuncio.- ¿¡Listos!? –Segundo anuncio.- ¡Fuera!-Orden de salida.

Ambos empezaron a escalar tomando como cabeza Sakura. La pelinegra estaba esperando estar un poco más arriba para empezar a aumentar la velocidad, sabía que a pesar de perder un poco de ventaja ella podría darle alcance y hasta ganarle.

La chica concentrada en lo que estaba no noto que su cuerda se sentía más floja de lo normal hasta que un tirón de la cuerda le advirtió de esto. Asustada dio un pequeño grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Mi cuerda está floja! -Chillo llena de miedo.

Todos se asustaron por esto y rápidamente empezaron a movilizarse intentado buscar alguna forma de bajar a la pelinegra de allí. Sakura se detuvo volteando a mirar la cuerda floja, noto que está no estaba flojo sino que se estaba rompiendo. Ingeniándosela como podía soltó el gancho de su arnés y empezó a escalar libremente.

-¡No la suelten, la cuerda está rota! -Grito avisando de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Sasuke temblaba de miedo con sus ojos cerrados y las manos agarraban todo lo que podían la cuerda que la sujetaba. Itachi desde abajo veía como su hermana peligraba. La caída no sería muy alta pero si ella caía mal podía lesionarse de gravedad.

-¡Yo puedo sujetarla! -Aviso el peli rosado.

-¡Sakura quédate ahí, te vas a lastimar! -Ordeno Kakashi.

-¡Sasuke va a caer, yo puedo tomarla! -Contesto.

-¿Y cómo vas a bajarlos a los dos? -Renegó Kakashi.

-¡Yo puedo soportar la caída, ella no!-

Sin esperar una autorización de Kakashi, Sakura se balanceo como pudo y logró tomar de un brazo a Sasuke pero la cuerda seguía cediendo. Ya sin saber que hacer tomo una última decisión.

-Sasuke sé que estas asustada pero confía en mí. No dejaré que te hagas daño.-Murmuro lo más tranquilo.-Pasa tus brazos por mi cuello y sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas.-Pidió Sasuke lentamente y aun temblando lo hizo.-Ahora entierra tu cara en mi cuello y aprieta todo lo que puedas.-Sakura sintió como la pelinegra lo toca y suspiro.-Bien, me soltare.-

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de alegar cuando sintió como el peli rosado se soltaba, la sensación que pensó que le iba a llegar nunca llegó. Sintió como estaban bajando pero de forma errática abrió uno de sus ojos y vio como el chico bajaba deslizándose de por la pared mientras se lastimaba las manos.

Todos estaban totalmente callados y en tensión esperando que en algún momento la situación se volviera más complicadas pero por cómo iba todo no parecía ir de mala manera.

-¡Eso es Sakura!-El grito de Naruto asusto a todos allí.

El susto lo sintió hasta Sakura que por causa de la sorpresa trastabillo causando que se soltara de la pared de roca. Todos veían en cámara lenta como el chico caía mientras apretaba lo más fuerte posible a la chica entre sus peli rosado sentía el horrible vacío de la caída. Sabía que no era una caída tan grande pero si caía mal podía lastimarse.

-¡Sakura! -Grito asustada Kakashi al ver al chico llegar al suelo.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente a los dos jóvenes en el suelo, Sakura había logrado caer de pie pero por el impulso de la caída se había ido de espaldas aun abrazando a Sasuke.

-¡Abran espacio dejen que respiren! -Grito Kakashi entrando por el tumulto de gente que se formó.

Ambos chicos estaban ahí. Las manos de Sakura sangraban por las raspaduras y Sasuke temblaba de miedo, todo había salido un poco mejor de lo esperado.

-¡Enfermera!-

 **...**

-Chicos vayan a descansar, pueden ir y darse un baño al lago pero irán primero chicos y luego chicas, nada de ir mezclados.-Informo Kakashi algo cansado.

Todos contestaron en afirmación y se fueron a hacer lo que el profesor les había indicado con algo de flojera. Algunos ignoraron los que el profesor les indicó y se fueron directamente a sus carpas a dormir. Uno de ellos fue Kiba.

Kakashi se adentró a la enfermería móvil que ellos habían llevado encontrándose con un peli rosado acostado durmiendo en una camilla y a una pelinegra con el rostro bajo y preocupado frente a la camilla del chico.

-Tranquila Sasuke. Sakura está bien, sólo se desmayó.-Informo Kakashi suspirando.-Fue un tobillo torcido, es todo.-

-Es mi culpa.-Murmuro en un todo sombrío la pelinegra.

\- No fue tu culpa, tu no sabías de nada sobre la cuerda.-Tranquilizo la peli plata.

Nadie más dijo nada y tampoco se veían en la necesidad de decir algo más, el ambiente se tornó algo pesado e incómodo así que Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era dejar sola a la pelinegra.

-Maldita sea.-Murmuro con la voz rota Sasuke.

La primera lágrima calló.

 **...**

Se sentía pesado y cansado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ligero y que había dormido demasiado. Intento abrir sus ojos pero se sentía demasiado pesado así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, y muy en contra de su voluntad, abrió sus ojos.

Vio blanco, todo absolutamente blanco tanto así que era abrumador al estar tanto tiempo en las tinieblas. Intento mover la cabeza pero un agudo dolor lo aturdió, lo intento nuevamente logrando voltear el rostro hacia la derecha encontrándose nuevamente con el blanco, al moverlo hacia la izquierda se encontró con una menuda figura femenina que dormía en posición fetal en la otra camilla que allí había. Quiso levantarse de la camilla pero el movimiento realizado le provoco un dolor, haciendo que se quejara despertando a Sasuke.

La pelinegra despertó sobresaltada por el pequeño quejido, su sueño esa noche era en extremo ligero al estar pendiente del peli rosado, si este llegase a despertar. Volteó hacía la camilla encontrándose con los jades ojos que desde hace rato quería ver. Se levantó rápidamente acercándose hacía Sakura.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres agua? -Lanzo preguntas no más llegó a su lado.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! -Interrumpió.-Yo estoy bien, no me sucedió nada.-Tranquilizo.- ¿Cómo te sientes tú? -Ahora preguntó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella.

-Ah… Yo, yo estoy bien.-Murmuro nerviosa.-No me sucedió nada, sólo un pequeño raspón en mi pierna. Pero el lastimado eres tú; te golpeaste la espalda, te torciste el tobillo y tus manos están muy lastimadas.-Infirmo con un tono de voz algo perturbado.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.-Acaricio un poco su mejilla.-Me alegro que estés bien.-

\- Todo es gracias a ti.-Susurro.

-Y lo volvería a hacer con todo el gusto, Sasuke.-Declaro con firmeza.

Levantó la mirada impactada encontrándose con su intensa mirada Jade, se podía ver claramente que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y sin ningún rastro de broma o mentiras. Trago fuerte.

-Gracias.-Agradeció con la voz estrangulada.

-Ven, acuéstate aquí.-Indico Sakura.

El chico pelirosa se acomodó como pudo haciéndole un espacio en la camilla a la pelinegra, que con el rostro sonrojado por el bochorno se acercó subiéndose a la camilla y se acostó junto a él quedando rostro con rostro.

-Descansa. Tú también la pasaste mal y debes estar cansada por todo.-Ordeno mientras le pasaba un par de veces la mano por el cabello en una suave caricia.

La pelinegra se quería negar pero el cansancio en verdad le está pasando factura. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando quedándose dormida en los brazos del que fue su salvador.

-Maldita sea. Sasuke.- Siseo el chico.-Ni con todo lo que está pasando puedo dejar de amarte tanto. -Murmuro quedándose dormido también.

- _Yo también._ \- No supo su fue consciente o inconsciente pero Sasuke se vio respondiendo a su declaración.

 **Actualidad.**

 _Y así fue como llegamos a esto…_

-¡Lo vas a pagar caro zorra! -Gruño Karin a Sasuke.

Se habían levantado temprano para ir a ver como seguía el peli rosado y cuál fue la impresión de todas las chicas al encontrarse con la escena de Sasuke y Sakura durmiendo abrazados en la misma camilla.

-¡Atrévete a hacerme algo maldita loca! -Respondió en el mismo tono.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste! -Y sin más la pelirroja se lanzó hacía la pelinegra.

Todo era un desastre. Nadie podía creer que después de todo lo sucedido la cosa acabara con una pelea de chicas.

 _¿Porque siempre tenía que ser todo tan problemático?_

 **...**

Un poco apartada de toda esa situación se veía a la chiquilla de cabello blanco viendo toda la situación con una sonrisilla en su rostro, estaba contenta, todo estaba empezando a marchar según lo indicado. Pero no se podía confiar, si no se hacía en el plazo establecido...

Todo quedaría así para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¡Hola! Aquí yo con otro capítulo más. Espero y les guste, este capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado ¿Les gusta Así? Mis capítulos son extensos ¿Les parece bien o los hago más cortos? Diganmelo en los comentarios. Disculpen la tardanza, me enfermé. Por cierto encontre beta! Es genial!. También cambie el nickname, volví con varias sorpresas jaja. En este capítulo la relación Sasusaku empieza a desarrollarse más así que tranquilas que el ss ya viene!. Nos leemos la próxima, déjenme su opinión en un lindisimo review. Muchisimas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su comentarios el capítulo anterior! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Inesperada Intromisión

Capítulo 07: **Inesperada Intromisión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto Y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son total y únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo solamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total autoría y **No permito** que alguien la tome sin mi permiso, No al **plagio.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a mi beta** : Poet | Artist.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el accidente en el viaje habían pasado unos cuantos días. Después de que todos llegarán nuevamente la directora declaró que los viajes escolares de Gai quedaban terminantemente prohibidos para la salud mental y física de los estudiantes. Todos agradecieron a la directora y a todos los Dioses del universo por tal anhelado milagro.

Ya estaban entrando a fechas decembrinas, lo que significaba que iban a empezar los festivales escolares para recolectar fondos para la celebración del baile de invierno que marcaba el final de un año escolar.

Los muchachos desde que su líder estaba convaleciente no habían realizado ninguna otra actividad los fines de semana. Las heridas de Sakura habían curado en su totalidad, la única la cual todavía no curaba era su tobillo torcido el cual todavía debía tener en reposo unas dos o tres semanas más.

Los muchachos entre bromas y burlas habían ayudado en gran medida a Sakura, Kiba y Suigetsu siempre hacían sufrir un poco al pelirosa antes de cumplir con su ayuda, Sasori siempre estaba sonrojado cuando era su turno de cuidar al pelirosa. Itachi, Neji y Gaara eran un poco más tranquilos pero si la ocasión de joder al muchacho se presentaba no dudaban en aprovecharla.

Otra que también ayudaba la mayoría del tiempo era Sasuke, al otro día del desastroso amanecer que tuvieron después del accidente había estado muy al pendiente del joven, ayudándole en algunas ocasiones a comer.

En esos momentos los muchachos estaban en su salón, Sakura estaba sentado en su lugar con Suigetsu, detrás de ellos estaba Neji con Gaara, A un lado estaban Sasuke con una Naruto que extrañamente miraba muy fijamente a una Hinata algo sonrojada.

-Muy bien jovenes.-Hablo por primera vez Kakashi.-Como ya sabrán se acerca la fecha del baile de invierno por lo que la escuela realizará un festival donde recaudaremos los fondos para el baile. La directora asignó distintas actividades para cada día de la semana; obras de teatro, bailes, Maid's café entre otras actividades. Esta semana vamos a asignar la tarea de cada uno de ustedes para cada uno de los días de la semana. Unos trabajarán en las obras y otros serán el Staff de las actividades. ¿Todo claro?.-Pregunto Kakashi soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-¡Si!.-Contesto todo el salón.

-Bien, porque tampoco iba a repetir.-Se burló causando más de una mirada de odio hacía ella.

Sasuke miraba al profesor revisar unas hojas de lo que parecían los trabajos de cada uno de ellos. La verdad era que la semana del Festival para el baile anual siempre le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, todo eso era trabajar como un maldito burro para después ir a un tonto baile donde al final todo terminaban ebrios y arruinando la fiesta.

Inconscientemente volteó a ver a Sakura el cual hablaba con su cara de seriedad adquirida con Suigetsu. Al parecer el chico albino estaba emocionado por el baile y de tener intenciones de invitar al baile a nada más y nada menos que la "Zanahoria parlanchina" de Karin.

-Yo no se a quien invitar.-Escucho hablar al pelirosado, curiosamente esa conversación llamo su atención.

-¡Oh vamos!. Tienes a media Konoha detrás de ti.-El tono de reclamo y burlas era evidente en el dentudo.-¡Invita a esa amiga tuya!.-

Ese comentario le dio algo se verguenza, sabía que Suigetsu se refería a ella con eso, desde que empezó a cuidar de más al pelirosa el chico albino no había hecho más que molestarla lanzando comentarios donde la involucraba a ella y al Haruno en una práctica de boca a boca.

-¿Sasuke?.-Murmulla quedo.-Dudo que vaya a ir.-

Su respuesta le causo un horrible nudo en el estómago, después del accidente eso le sucedía muy a menudo y más cuando veía las intenciones de las demás alumnas en querer cuidar al pelirosa.

-¿Y porque no lo intentas? Nada pierdes con preguntar.-Insistion Suigetsu.

-Creeme, ya lo he hecho antes y no salió muy bien.-Refuto Sakura, dando por sentado que la conversación llegó hasta ahí.

Ese último comentario si que le pateo el estómago, de forma figurada. Instantáneamente a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de un par de año atras donde la Haruno le pidió ir al baile de invierno con él y él cruelmente la rechazó, para después llegar al baile con Kimi agarrada de su brazo.

Una sensación de ahogo y ansiedad la invadió, de verdad ella no quería que Sakura pensará eso de ella, no entendía muy bien la razón del porque pero sentía la enorme necesidad de arreglar eso.

-Muy bien chicos, Acérquense para que tomen la hoja que les corresponde, allí encontrarán toda la información necesaria y los trabajo que tendrán que hacer esta semana.-Informo.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron levantando para buscar su ojo y revisar que les había tocado. Algunos se sentía satisfechos con sus trabajo, otros que les había tocado lo peor del mundo, unos otros les daba muy igual que papel tienen

 **...**

-Amigo todo esto es una mierda, en serio.-Expecto aburrido Neji a un Itachi junto a él.

-Ya hemos pasado por eso antes, No se de que te quejas.-Contesto rodando sus ojos, en muestra de fastidio.

-¡Por eso mismo lo digo!.-Refuto.-Todos los años es la misma estupidez, es un fastidio.-

-Pues te aguantas, el trabajo es obligatorio.-Se burló del ojiperla.

-¡No seas cabr...!.-

-Chicos, al patio.-Interrumpio la conversación Kisame.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Prefunto Gaara que estaba a un lado de los dos chicos que discutían.

-Sakura me envió un mensaje que dice que tenemos que ir al patio.-Informo.

-Miren, también tengo uno.-Anuncio Gaara enseñando su celular.-Pero el mío se lee como más enojado.-

-¡También tengo uno!.-Exclamo sorprendido Neji.-Mierda, a mi hasta "malditos maricones" nos dijo.-

-Rayos.-Susurro para si Itachi.-Los mensajes son de hace media hora, Sakura nos va a matar.-Trago grueso.

Todos tragaron pesado. Sakura podía ser una persona pacífica aunque de serio carácter, pero que cuando se enojaba en realidad daba mucho miedo. A todos les vino la imagen de hace un tiempo de como el pelirosa había molido a golpes a Kiba sólo porque lo había hecho perder la paciencia con sus estúpidas bromas. La verdad nadie quería que la furia descontrolada cayera sobre alguno de ellos así que como si de el corre caminos se tratase todos salieron disparados hacía el patio de la escuela.

 **...**

En el patio trasero del lugar se encontraba un muy enojado pelirosado, recostado contra un árbol de Cerezo que perdía sus hojas. El aire hacía que los pétalos que caían danzar alrededor del pelirosado, dando una imagen misteriosa y enigmática que era corrompida por la cara de pocos amigos que el chico cargaba.

A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos a gran velocidad, Como si alguien hubiera gritado que había rebajas en el centro comercial o que le hubieran dicho a Naruto que había ramen gratis. Frente al enojado Haruno frenaron ocho chicos agitados, con la respiración acelerada y algo sudados.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanz- ¡Ugh!.-La disculpa de Suigetsu quedo a medias por el golpe en su cabeza dado por el pelirosa.

-Callense, hablaré rápido.-El tono de voz de Sakura era escalofriante.-Les iba a decir que acomodarnos nuestros horarios para coordinar todo ahora que tenemos que hacer el trabajo para el festival. Pero debido a... falta de puntualidad, nos reuniremos hoy después de clase en la casa Uchiha, es todo.-Y sin esperar respuesta paso entre medio de todos yéndose de allí.

-¡Mierda!.-Exclamo Deidara.-Ahora si está enojado. Normalmente deja que Suigetsu de disculpe.-Trago saliva grueso.

-¿Alguien sabe donde cayó mi diente?.-Pregunto Suigetsu. Su voz salió algo ahogada ya que una de sus manos intentaba parar la hemorragia que salía de su boca.

Todos se espantaron al ver el chorro de sangre que salió de la boca del albino. En verdad la habían cagado y realmente horrible.

\- Pero no le hicimos nada grave, hemos tardado en peores ocasiones.-Se quejó Sasori cruzandose de brazos.

-Le tuvo que haber llegado la regla.-Se burló Kiba, haciendo que Kisame y Neji rieran un poco.

-Seguro estaba haciendo algo importante.-Excuso Gaara.

-Él quería hacer eso ahora porque en la tarde planeaba visitar a su abuela.-Informo Itachi haciendo memoria.

Todos se pensaron inmediatamente. La abuela Haruno era un tema delicado para todos, todos la conocían desde que eran unos niños y sabían de ciencia cierta que nadie podía interrumpir al Haruno el tiempo que compartía con su abuela. Si, el chico Haruno era un mimado por su abuelita y esta era su gran debilidad pero nadie se atrevía a burlarse de esto ya que causaba consecuencias catastróficas para todos.

\- La hemos cagado.-Murmuro Neji.

-En proporciones colosales.-Le siguió Gaara.

-¿Cómo es que sigo vivo después que me golpeó?.-Se pregunto Suigetsu.

-¡No quiero ir a la reunión de hoy!.-Lloriqueo Sasori.

-¿Alguien me puede apuñalar? Prefiero eso a enfrentarme al odio de Sakura.-Pidio Deidara viendo a todos lados buscando quien podría hacerle el favor.

-¡Muchachos!.-Llamo Itachi, obteniendo la atención de todos.-¡Estamos muertos!.-

Y un llanto mariconado se escucho por toda la escuela.

 **...**

\- Malditos, Idiotas, descerebrados sin capacidad de cumplir un estúpido favor.-Eran los insultos soltados por Sakura que caminaba a paso marcado hacía la salida del lugar.

Iba tan metido en su irá y odio hacía si grupo de "amigos" que no se dio cuenta cuando un menudo cuerpo se cruzó en su camino, causando que al chocar con este ambos se fueran al suelo.

-¡Hugh!.-Se quejó el menudo cuerpo bajo suyo.

-¡Rayos, lo siento!.-Se disculpó mientras se levantaba un poco quedando se rodillas delante de la chica.

Al levantarse logró ver que había caído encima de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke el cual se encontraba boca arriba sostemiendose de sus manos. Inconsientemente bajo un poco su mirada y se encontró con una imagen bochornosa. La chica tenía ambas piernas abiertas a causa de que él había caído encima de ella, Y su uniforme se había descolocado un poco. Causando que en esos instantes a la chica de cabello negro se le vieran las bragas.

-¡Maldición!.-Exclamo internamente.-¡Soy una chica estas cosas no deberían darme vergüenza!.-

-Sasuke.-la llamo.

-¿Ah?.-Al parecer había salido del mundo de la estupefacción ya que había dirigido su mirada hacia él.

-Cubrete.-Solo dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de ella.

Sasuke al principio se extraño, no entendía a que se refería el pelirosa pero al ver su extraña mirada que le señalaba un punto bajo de si se dio cuenta de que se trataba. Al bajar su mirada se encontró con que estaba enseñando sus braguitas azules con dibujitos de rayos blancos.

-¡AAAHHG!.-Chillo a todo pulmón cerrando las piernas y bajando lo que más podía de su falda.

 **...**

Después de inesperado accidente se veía a ambos chicos caminar por la acera. Ambos iban algo sonrojados, Sasuke más que Sakura, y cada uno de ellos iba metido en su mundo. Sakura en una crisis interna de porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de dicha forma, mientras que Sasuke no podía creer la vergüenza que había sucedido. Como manera de romper el silencio tan denso Sakura decidió sacar algún tema de conversación.

-¿Ya sabes que harás para la semana del festival?.-Pregunto sacándole de su mundo.

-¡Eh!.-Exclamo sobresaltada.-Ah, si claro. Kakashi nos dio las hojas con nuestros trabajos, es un fastidio.-Aclaro rodando los ojos.

El pelirosado soltó una pequeña risa a causa del gesto de la chica. Esta volteó a verlo quedando algo prendada de la imagen del Haruno con sus ojos cerrados, una mano cubriendo un poco su boca y la otra en el bolsillo con una pose relajada.

-A ti eso siempre te ha parecido un fastidio.-Se burló inocentemente.

-Aahh...-Balbuceo.- Mmm... Pues es que es un fastidio.-Se defendió al salir de su trance.

-Aun recuerdo cuando te tocó hacer de príncipe en la obra del año pasado.-Comentio riendo el pelirosado.

-Ah, cierto.-Respondio recordando.-Fue ya total molestia tener que hacer ese papel, tener que besar a una chica sin querer yo hacerlo.-Hablo con fastidio y hasta un poco de asco.

Sasuke espero respuesta del pelirosado pero simplemente recibió silencio. Volteó a ver que había pasado y sólo se encontró con el rostro de serio y algo sombrío de Sakura la cual había adoptado una actitud que le recordaba mucho a la suya propia de cuando era chico y se sentía enojado.

-Sakura...Tu.-

-Hasta aquí llegó yo, nos vemos.-Se despidió sin más y se fue por el otro camino.

Sasuke quedo parada ahi, viendo como este se alejaba y por un instante volvió a ser el chico de dieciocho años y ella la chica pelirosa que siempre lo perseguia. Sintió dolor y vacío al ver como su menudo cuerpo de alejaba más y más de él. El viento sopló moviendo sus largos cabellos negros sintiendo el dolor intensificar.

 **...**

A lo lejos el hada veía la escena con expresión de preocupación, de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba sacó un reloj de arena color rojo el cual tenía ya un cuarto de la arena en el contenedor de abajo. La casa guardo el reloj nuevamente.

\- Esta pasando muy rápido el tiempo...-

 **...**

Se podía ver a una chica rubia caminar junto a un apuesto chico pelirrojo, ambos iban charlando de forma amena. Se veían susto hablando de cualquier trivialidades que se les ocurriera, sacándole unas cuantas risas al otro.

A lo lejos, junto a un árbol se podía apreciar a una chica de perlados ojos viendo fijamente a la pareja antes mencionada, más específicamente a la chica rubia.

-En verdad no entiendo nada...-

 **Flash Back**

Después del accidente del Haruno todo había vuelto a la normalidad otra vez y todos habían vuelto a sus tiendas de campaña, como normalmente compartía tienda con Tenten. Al llegar a su lugar de descanso logró ver que su compañera no había llegado aun, quizás estaba intentado ser una de las que ayudará a la mejoría del chico pelirosado. Cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar vio a lo lejos como una chica rubia se adentran un poco al bosque alejándose del grupo.

Normalmente ignoraria eso y sólo iría a dormir pero algo dentro de si le decía que no podía dejarla así como asi, Que debía ir con ella. Al acercarse al lugar donde estaba la rubia logró notar que está no era nada más y nada menos que Naruto, una de las chicas con las que últimamente había tenido una gran cercanía.

-¡Hinata!.-Saludo la rubia sobresaltando a la otra chica.

-¡Ah!, Ho-hola Naruto.-Respondio al saludo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?.-Pregunto mientras de sentaba en una roca que allí había.

-Yo... Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.-Dijo acercándose un poco.-Te vi alejandote del grupo y pensé que te habías perdido.-Explico.

-¡Qué mona eres!.-Chillo poniendo sus manos en su cara.-No te preocupes, conozco muy bien este bosque ttebayo.-

-Oh, está bien.-Contesto con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿No te quieres sentar un rato?.- Ofreció Naruto.-Dudo que alguien se de cuenta que no estamos ttebayo. Ahorita Sakura se está llevando toda la atención.-Se burló un poco.

Algo dudativa se acerco poco a poco al lugar donde estaba la rubia sentada. Esta se corrió un poco para darle algo de espacio a Hinata para sentarse.

\- La noche está hermosa, ¿No crees Dattebayo?.-Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio Naruto.

\- Si, las estrellas brillan mucho está noche.-Contesto suavemente mirando fijamente las estrellas.

\- La luna me recuerda a tus ojos.-Susurro la rubia mirando la luna y luego mirandola a ella.

El comentario la tomo por sorpresa, nunca antes nadie le había hecho un comentario tan lindo y halagador. Se sentía extraña siendo escrutiñada por esa azul mirada. Por unos microsegundos, se imagino que delante de ella estaba sentado un chico, No una chica. De profunda mirada azul, piel tostada y cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio. Y se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Desde ese acontecimiento la rubia se había alejado algo de ella. Actuaba algo raro y ni sabía porque pero sentía que está ocultaba algo extraño, dentro de si sentía que no era del todo ella y no sabía porque pero iba a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

 **...**

La semana del Festival había empezado y se podía ver en el Instituto como todos los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro concentrados en su trabajo asignado. Al grupo de Itachi y Sakura les había tocado el primer día atender un pequeño restaurante el detalle era que el lugar era con tema de la realeza y los meseros debían usar trajes.

Se podía ver a Sakura, Naruto y Sasori vestidos formal parados en la entrada del lugar que usarían de restaurante. El traje que usaban Sakura y Sasori consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa de botones color rojo y un saco igualmente negro, la corbata tenía unos pequeños detalles en blanco. Naruto por su parte llevaba un vestido pegado color negro que le llegaba unos tres centímetros encima de las rodillas de manga larga, tenía detalles de encaje en las mangas, sus zapatos por desgracia suya eran de tacón alto.

Los tres eran los encargados de recibir y llevar a los clientes a sus mesas. Era el trabajo relativamente sencillo si no fuera porque las personas que querían entrar eran demasiadas.

Si se echaba un vistazo dentro hacía las mesas se podía ver que estaban todas ocupadas. Habían meseros de un lado a otro. El traje de los chicos era igual al de Sakura y Sasori sólo que él sacó de ellos era más un chaleco sin mangas, mientras que las chicas en vez de pantalón usaban falda.

En la cocina había un grupo de ocho personas, cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas, encargados de preparar todos los platillos. Realmente El lugar si parecía un verdadero restaurante y no la cancha del Instituto, Si hasta las mismas paredes parecían las de un lugar costoso.

-¿Cómo hicieron para que este lugar quedará perfecto?.-Pregunto Ino al grupo de camareros que estaban preparándose para hacer su trabajo, siendo ella también una.

\- No lo sé, sólo escuche que él día de ayer Sakura con los chicos se metieron aquí y no dejaron entrar a más nadie, los rumores dicen que Sakura estaba enojado con todos ellos y los obligó a hacer todo ellos mismo.-Explico Tenten con uno de sus dedos en el menton, pero luego se encogió de hombros.-Eso dicen.- Y tomo sus platos para llevarlos fuera.

Sasuke que había escuchado todo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que todo lo dicho por Tenten era real, sólo que muy suavizado. Sakura si que estaba molestó con los chicos pero no sabían cuan molestó estaba, tanto así que nisiquiera los dejo dormir a ninguno para acabar con eso. Así que si se era observado se podía ver como debajo de los ojos de los chicos habían unas pequeñas marcas de ojeras, en Itachi era que sus marcas naturales habían crecido un poco más.

Ella lo sabía porque había sido una de las primeras en llegar y se encontró con que Sakura aún estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, aparte de que vio a Kiba y Suigetsu durmiendo un poco en un rincón del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió haciendo su trabajo, la verdad todo eso era un verdadero fastidió pero debía hacerlo o si no Kakashi lo joyería quitándole puntos a su nota final.

 **...**

Veía la larga fila que había aún para entrar al lugar. La verdad se lo habían currado haciendo todo eso, no se imagino que iba a ser tan exitoso debido a la temática que les tocó, normalmente el que más visitas tiene son los Maid Café. Suspiro y volteó a ver adentro del lugar, si que había trabajó.

Vio que había una mesa que empezaba a molestarse porque su orden se demoraba en llegar, volteó a ver a Naruto y Sasori que se hacían cargo bien de los clientes. Así que decidió ir y ver que sucedía.

-Hola chicas, ¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunto al obtener la atención de las chicas las cuales quedaron alto embobadas al verlo.

\- Es que nuestra orden se ha tardado contestó tímidamente una de ellas. Llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ire a ver que sucede con ello chicas, ya vuelvo.- Y sonriendoles dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Pero no se espero que al voltear se chocara con una de las camareras que al parecer era la que tenía que atender a las chicas de alli. Por la fuerza del golpe la pobre chica se fue de espaldas soltando todos los pedidos que llevaba en mano. Sakura actuó rápidamente tomo de la cintura a la camarera evitando su caída, pero no la de los productos.

El estruendo de todos los platos cayendo al suelo llamo la atención de todos los clientes y camareros. Todo quedó en silencio.

Sakura veía a los ojos fijamente a la persona que había salvado encontrándose que era nada más y nada menos que la misma Sasuke. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos.

El primero en salir de su ensoñación fue Sakura, el cual carraspeo y acomodó a Sasuke normalmente, se acomodó el traje y llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Lamento mucho esto! Por favor todos vuelvan a su trabajo, No ha sucedido nada.-Hablo fuerte para que todos escucharán.

Unas chicas se acercaron a limpiar el desastre. Sakura le dio una última mirada a Sasuke y se volvió a acercar a la mesa de las chicas para decirles que sería el quien las atenderia ahora. Sasuke se quedó alli, parada en la mitad de todo solamente viendo a Sakura ser. Volvió a sentir ese estrujon en su pecho.

 **...**

Ya era miércoles, la actividad del martes había sido también un éxito gracias a las estupideces de Kiba y Suigetsu. Hicieron un juego de tiro al blanco, donde si lograbas darle al blanco tirabas a Kiba y Suigetsu a una piscina llena de gusanos o lodo o de más cosas desagradables.

Al principio casi nadie se apuntaba y había poca clientela, pero en un momento donde Kiba empezó a gritar de que todos los chicos del lugar eran unos malditos maricones y que no los quería ni su abuelita la fila empezó a hacerse eterna. Para sorpresa de todos el primero en pasar fue Sakura. Si, se tomó muy en serio el comentario de la abuelita.

Luego Suigetsu también quiso ser popular y grito que todas las chicas eran unas tablas sin gracias y que Sakura nunca les haría caso. Para sorpresa de todos la primera en lanzar fue Sasuke. Todos pensaron que era porque dijo chicas sin gracias.

El día de hoy iban a hacer una obra de teatro, harían la de blanca Nieves y los siente enanitos. Blanca Nieves sería interpretada por Sasuke, al ser la que más se asemejaba al papel y el príncipe sería interpretado por un chico llamado Sai. Era uno del salón pero jamás interactuaba con nadie. Sus razgos eran hermosos en realidad pero sus actitud tan extraña le quitaba mucho el encanto.

Sakura, Naruto e Itachi eran los encargados de producción. Ellos dirigían a la gente, mantenía a los de iluminación en su trabajo, perfeccionaban con los de efectos especiales y se encargaban de que todos entrarán a tiene en la obra.

Habían tenido solamente la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy para engañar rápidamente la obra, a pesar de todos la conocían de memoria habían cosas que tenían que arreglar y acomodar. Los vestuarios eran echos por Ino y Tenten. Los siete enanitos iban a ser interpretados por Kiba, Suigetsu, Neji, Gaara, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori.

Les faltaba media hora para que la obra empezará, todo era un caos era bastidores. Las chicas que hacían de maquillaje y peinados estaban como locas de allá para aca arreglando a los actores, Ino y Tenten corrían a todas partes entregando trajes y vestidos. Y la villana del cuento seguía encerrada en un armario rehusandose a actuar.

-¡Karin!.-Grito Ino.-¡Sal de una maldita vez y vamos a vestirte!.-

-¡Me rehusó a actuar como la bruja malvada!.-Chillo.-¡Yo quería el papeles de blanca Nieves!.-Berreo en berrinche.

-¡Claro, te hubieran dado el papel si blanca Nieves hubiera sido pelirroja y puta!.-Contesto con sarcasmo.-Ahora sal y haz lo mejor que sabes hacer.-

-¿Actuar?.-Hasta a ella misma se le hizo extraño lo que dijo Ino.

-Ser mala, ahora abre.-Ordeno golpeando la puerta.

Tras unos segundos Karin abrió la puerta con cara de resignación y fastidio total. Si le había tocado ser la bruja malvada, ella quiso a blanca Nieves para resaltar pero se lo habían dado a la mosquita muerta de la Uchiha, Así que se iba a encargar de ser la mejor villana de todas y dejar en ridículo la actuación de esa niña.

-Hagamoslo.-Y a paso decidido se fue a peinado y maquillaje a que le empezarán a arreglar.

 **...**

-¡Chicos!.-Grito Naruto.-Empezamos en diez minutos ttebayo!.-Comunico haciendo que todos se apresuraron más.

Los tres encargados estaban revisando los últimos detalles para empezar la obra, cada uno tenía una tabla de información en la mano donde anotaban todo lo que tenían listo y por hacer, los actores a pesar de su cara de fastidio estaban listos. Las luces, en escenario, la escenografía, todo estaba listo para iniciar.

-¡Todos a sus puestos!.-Grito Sakura mientras que las luces bajaban y el ruido del público cedía.

 **-Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos-**  
 **-Primera escena-.**

-¡Oh, espejito espejito!.-Hablo una hermosa mujer a un espejo colgado en la pared.-¿Quien en este reino es la más hermosa mujer?.-

\- Es usted mi hermosa dama, no existe nadie que pueda igualarla.-Contesto galante el espejo brillante.

\- Es bueno seguir siendo la más hermosa.-Comento vanidosa.

-¡Un segundo dama mía!.-Imterrumpio el espejo inseguro de decirle eso.-¡Hay otra mujer en el reino, cuya belleza supera la suya sin dificultad alguna.-Anuncio.

-¡Quien es esa mujer!.-Ordeno saber.

-¡Blanca Nieves es ella, de gran belleza!, ¡Cabello negro cual carbón y piel igual de blanca a la nieve.-Al final anuncio.

-¡¿Y donde vive dicha mujer!?.-Exigio saber.

\- En el Palacio del rey.-Informo mostrando en si reflejó a la hermosa mujer.

En dicho espejo se reflejaba una joven de hermosos rasgos y mirada dulce, cantando y bailando por todo el alrededor, causando alegría y fulgor, a su padre a su lado el rey en cuestión. La hermosa dama mira el reflejo de la mujer que le había robado su puesto, enfada y maldición le comento al espejo.

-Esa niña desaparecerá y yo me encargaré de hacerlo.-Y sin esperar respuesta de la sala saliendo, dejando al espejo en una enorme tensión.

 **-Fin primera escena-.**  
 **\- Se baja el telón.**

-¡Muy bien muchachos! Buen trabajo.-Felicito Itachi.-Siguiente grupo a escena.-Ordeno.

 **-Blanca Nieves y los siente enanitos-.**  
 **-Segunda escena-.**

Los años habían pasado y la hermosa joven había madurado, de finos rasgos y figura esbelta, ella había crecido como toda una princesa. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre ella era fuerte y no lloraba ante nadie, una sonrisa siempre enseñaba a su padre que si se había mostrado triste por la trágica despedida.

Tiempo después de tan gran pena el rey busco quien le ayudará a no tenerla. Una hermosa mujer se convirtió en su pareja, llegando todo eso a las campanas de una iglesia. La nueva reina hermosa era, pero el corazón podrído era lo que más resaltaba de ella. El rey no lo noto pero si la dulce princesa y cuando intento decirle la cruda verdad este no le creyó y la mando a encerrar.

En el balcón de su habitación veía a lo lejos lo amplio de los bosques y lo hermoso de los helechos. Frustrada y enojada por no poder hacer nada, decidió encarar a la madrastra malvada.

\- Se quien eres en realidad.-Solto de golpe al verla de frente.

-¿Muy segura estas de lo que dices?.-Prefunto con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de espanto.

-Muy segura como que no dejaré que a nuestro reino le hagas daño.-Contesto firme.

-No estaría muy segura de lo que dices.-Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Y con un chasquido de dedos un hombre a su lado aparecio, era alto y fornido, daba miedo su aparición. La joven veía al hombre con mucha precaución, algo le decía que no era buena su situación.

-Encargarte de ella.-Le ordenó al cazador.

El hombre a paso seguro a ella se acercó causando enorme miedo y un pánico atroz. La princesa sin pensarlo se echo a correr extrañandose de no ver a ningún guardia que la pudiera socorrer. El cazador a su acecho no le perdía paso, asustandola cada vez que pasaba más rato.

Salió del castillo y se adentró al bosque, no sabía que camino coger, Así que sin saber su ubicación empezó nuevamente a correr. El cazador a sus espaldas le seguía dando caza. La muchacha asustada lo volteó a ver causando que ella tropezar con las raíces de una larga rama.

Al cazador la vio caer, dio por hecho su trabajo y al castillo se dirigió otra vez...

 **-Fin segunda escena-.**

Todo en la obra iba excelente, a la gente la estaba gustando todo, veía com gracia el actuar de Suigetsu y Kiba con unos de los enanos, Tontin y estornudos más específicamente. Hasta la gente que estaba detrás del escenario la estaba disfrutando, la obra estaba muy cerca de acabar, estaban entrando con la última escena donde él príncipe aparecía y despertaba a la chica con un beso de amor.

-Oye, Sakura. En la entrada del auditorio te buscan.-Le aviso un chico que estaba encargado de los asientos.

Le agradeció la información y con calma y en silencio salió detrás de escena, mientras se acercaba a la entrda podía ver a una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombres de un hermoso color negro intenso, unos lindos ojos de color azul marino, su piel de su rosto era blanca como la Nieves pero era adornada por unas cuantas pecas rositas encima de su nariz y por su mejilla. Al reconocer quien era abrió los ojos a más no poder, la verdad no creía quien estaba ahi.

-Tu...-

-¡Sakura!.-El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que algunas personas escucharán.

Pocos fueron los actores que notaron eso, pero la principal persona en darse cuenta fue Sasuke que desde que el Haruno había abandonado detrás del escenario lo siguió con su mirada. Lo vio acercarse a una chica de cabello negro y quedarse completamente congelado.

Todo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta para ella, escucho Primero el grito y luego vio como esta desconocida se tiraba a los brazos del pelirosado y lo abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le dolio, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse y sus ojos humederserse. Cuando la escena terminó todavía no podía borrar la imagen de sus ojos, a pesar de que él telón ya había bajado sentía que la estaba viendo aun, en primera fila.

-¡Muy buen trabajo a todos!.-Felicito Itachi.-

 **...**

Sin esperar nada de nada salió corriendo de allí sin importarle llamar la atención de los demas, se metió en el primer cuarto que usaban como camerino y empezó a quitarse todo lo que tenía puesto con rabia y enojo. No se habia dado cuenta que de sus ojos estaban saliendo lágrimas hasta que se vio en un espejo con la intención de quitarse el maquillaje.

Una de sus manos bajo a su pecho, al lado del corazón y se agarró de ahi, fuerte. Le dolió mucho, Sentía que le faltaba el aire y no entendía porque.

-Estas celosa...

Y como si una chispa se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, todo empezó a cobrar sentido para ella.

Se había enamorado de Sakura...

Por su cabeza pasaron todos los momentos que pasaron desde que pasó ese cambio de cuerpos, recordó como le molestaba el descarado coqueteo de Naruto, como las chicas le caían encima, también recordó que al ver a Karin encima de Sakura el dia de la fiesta le dolió. Como se sentía cada vez que este la daba una mirada o una sonrisa, El miedo que sintió cuando tuvo el accidente.

Todo estaba claro...

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada del chico Haruno...

Y fue cuando su parte masculina reaccionó, también tuvo recuerdo de su vida normal, y en la mayoría de sus recuerdos felices estaba ella, siempre era ella. Estando ahi, acompañandolo, escuchando, siendo su apoyo. Todo.

Siempre fue ella...

Bajo la cabeza derrotada, estaba claro que siendo chica o chico, estaba perdidamente enamorada del Haruno.

Pero un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de si, los recuerdos de cuando era chico volvieron a aparecer y no eran nada favorecedores, sus rechazos, su frialdad, su rudeza y como la trataba cuando estaba enojado. Otra oleada de dolor llegó a si, él se había encargado de alejarla y lastimarla.

Puedes recuperarla...

Nuevamente esa voz le hizo ver las cosas, ella era Sasuke Uchiha, la chica con el orgullo más grande del planeta y que lo que quería lo conseguía y en esos momentos ella quería a Sakura Haruno nuevamente en su vida. Si él la había dejado de amar ella se iba a encargar que se enamorada nuevamente de ella.

-Porque me llamo Sasuke Uchiha lo hare.-

 **...**

El hada veía a Sasuke en su momento de claridad, había logrado hacer ver al chico testarudo sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora todo quedaba en manos de él. Si no se apurana podía ser muy tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¡Hola! Porfis aquí la continuación, lamentó la tardanza chicas en verdad. Espero que este capítulo compense la demora pero es que me mudé y bueno mientras instalaban el Internet y todo eso. Pero mejor tarde que nunca no? Jajaja dejen un hermoso review que se los agradeceré mucho! .**

 **Yile**


End file.
